The Unknown God
by CauseOfGaming
Summary: Learn about Ryu's unknown power to be a God. Join Ryu on his adventure as he helps the CPU goddesses of Gamindustri defeat the evil that has corrupted Gamindustri. This does start off from Hyperdimension Neptunia the animated series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys. I'm CauseOfGaming and this is my first fanfic of course, I'm kind of a noob so just point out any mistakes I make and don't be afraid to tell me what you think about my story so far; constructive criticism is very well accepted and taken into consideration so don't be afraid to tell me what you would want to see and I might just add it.**

 **Now that the introduction is out of the way let's get into the story. First up the disclaimer. I CauseOfGaming does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia: The animated series or the characters; Idea Factory, Compile Heart, and Funimation own it. I only own the OC and the Story. This story is about a young boy who finds a mysterious device at night that teleports him to the land of Gamindustri. He must then help out the other CPU's in order to save Gamindustri while adjusting to life there. Will he be able to save the world of Gamindustri? We'll se what he does in the story because that what they're for.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Out of the Blue

Name: Ryu Hikari

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Appearance: Fairly light skinned boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a grey jacket that is usually un-zipped with black horizontal stripes over a black T-shirt. He wears grey gym shorts with a light green color on the sides of them and the shorts pass his knees by about 2 inches. He also wears black fingerless gloves. He is in shape and has a muscly build but, not like a bodybuilder type build,  
but just enough to deliver a good knock-out punch.

Personality: Ryu is outgoing and courageous and he is willing to help others whenever he can. He is also flirtatious, nice, light hearted, and smart. He goofs off whenever he can, but when it is time to be serious he is not a afraid shape up and show his sophisticated side.

Interests: sports (in general), video games, reading, and flirting with cute girls.

Prologue

It was 9:00 P.M. in the small town of Calisto Creek , young Ryu was laying on the roof of his house just watching the stars. While he watches the stars he tries to identify as much constellations as he can. "Hey that one is the Big Dipper. And that one is the Little Dipper. And that one looks like Orion the Hunter. While Ryu was star gazing, he notices a light just shoot fairly close to him. "Huh? What was that?" Ryu's curiosity peaks and he decides to go down and check it out.

'I wonder what that thing could be.' Ryu says as he is running towards the object that just landed. He approaches the object and takes a closer look. It looked like a crystal shaped like a power button symbol. As soon as he touches it, a bright light flashes and blinds the young boy. As soon as the light goes away he takes a look at his surroundings. The place looked like a room with a bunch of data streams passing up and down. "Huh? where am I? This room looks so weird. There's like 0's and 1's passing up and down the walls." Ryu said. Then the bright light flashes again. As soon as the light dies down, Ryu finds himself in the sky about 1000ft in the air. "Oh this is so going to end badly."

* * *

 **In Planetptune's basillicom (A/N: I decided to start off this fan fiction during episode one of the whole Hyperdimension animation series.)**

The Friendship Treaty has just been signed and the people of Gamindustri along with the goddesses are celebrating on the balcony of Planetptune's Basillicom.

"WOOP DE WOO! We did it guys!" Neptune says after she turns back into her human form.

"And know you're a bite-sized idiot again, how charming." Noire says changing back into her human form.

"Whatever Noire, you know you love me, but how did you like the speech? Neptune asked."

"It was... adequate I suppose, though I'm sure Histoire wrote it for you." Noire stated showing a hint of jealousy.

"Boo."

"Either way I'm still pissed that you had to attention whore all over our moment." Blanc said while she was turning back into her human form.

"Aww Blanc, I won my chance to give the speech fair and square." Neptune Said.

"Don't be smug it was just Rock, Paper, Scissors." Blanc said now in her bored expression.

"Well, we did all agree. So no use bickering about it after the fact." Vert said while reverting back to her human form.

"For real, because we're like, all on each other's friends list right." Neptune says while handing the rest of the CPUs a drink. "Ahaha."

Then the CPUs all clink their glasses. 'I'm sure this is the beginning of a productive future.' Histoire thinks to herself as she watches all of the CPUs clink their glasses

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAA! LOOK OUT I'M FALLING! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ryu screams as he is falling into the balcony of the Basillicom.

As Ryu lands hard on the ground and everyone turns to see what the commotion was all about. "Oh... Ouch, this is so going to leave a mark." Ryu said as he is rubbing his head. Ryu takes a good look at his surroundings and notices people all dressed up sophisticated for something formal. "Oh did I fall into something important?" Ryu asks sheepishly.

"You just fell into the formal after party of the signing of the Friendship treaty! And now you've ruined this party for everyone here!" Blanc said now really angry.

"W-Well... sorry. I honestly didn't think I would fall into something this important, and much less survive a fall like that." Ryu said now felling terrible and embarrassed. "Gosh I fell very terrible now. Oh jeez." Ryu says as he gets up.

"Well you should be sorry you insolent imbecile! And now you're going to pay!" Blanc yelled out now in her enraged face.

"Uh someone PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE SHE KILLS ME." Ryu screamed in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there Blanc. Can't you see this kid feels terrible already? And now you're going on and making this kid feel worse than before and you're going to kill him over accidentally landing in our party?" Neptune said.

"Huh, I suppose I shouldn't be to angry and you did sound sincere with your apology. However, I don't even know you're going to make it up to everyone here." Blanc said now back to normal.

"I don't either, but I would totally try my hardest to make it up to everyone here even if it would take a million years." Ryu said still a little frightened.

"Um, excuse me." Ryu turned to see who the voice belonged to only to see a little fairy like person sitting on a book that was floating in mid-air. "My name is Histoire and I would like to know where you are from." Histoire asks Ryu

"Oh sorry. My name is Ryu and I'm from Calisto Creek." Ryu answers.

"Mm hmm. And how did get here exactly?" Histoire asks.

"Honestly I don't know. All I remember was seeing this abject fall from the sky and land not to far from where I was. I went to go and check it out, and as soon as I got close a bright light flashed and then next thing I know I was in this weird room with data streams passing up and down the walls. After that the bright light flashes again and then the next thing I know I'm up about a thousand feet in the air." Ryu answers.

"Hmm. I'll have to discuss this with you Later. Right now why don't you try to enjoy yourself at the party." Histoire told Ryu.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Ryu said with a sad expression.

"Why not?" Histoire asked.

"Because, you guys are all dressed up looking sophisticated and what not and I'm just here in tattered clothing. I don't even look presentable to speak to everyone." Ryu said meekly.

"Come on Ryu, you should totally join us. Who cares about what you're wearing It's not like anyone cares, and It's not like you have anything else to do." Neptune reasoned.

"Hm, can't argue with that logic. Why not. Maybe I could become friends with everyone here. Ya know, maybe get to know everyone here" Ryu said flashing a sincere smile. "And Miss Histoire, this might sound weird,  
but I'm going to need a place to stay for a while since I don't have anywhere else to stay and I was wondering If I could stay here." Ryu asked.

"You are welcome to stay here in the basillicom for as long as you would like." Histoire said.

"Thank you so much. I promise for every day I stay I will work it off. Just tell me what you need and I'll get right to it." Ryu offered

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary Ryu." Histoire answered.

"But it is. I'd hate to be such a burden for you." Ryu said.

"Well, alright then." Histoire said.

"Well this was certainly something out of the blue." Neptune said putting her hands behind her head.

After that Ryu and the others got to know each other and learn about all of the CPUs and what they do. Ryu even got to know the sisters CPUs the CPU candidates. That night, Ryu learned that Neptune was the goddess of Planeptune, Noire was the goddess of Lastation, Vert was the goddess of Leanbox, and Blanc was the goddess of Lowee. Ryu even had a chance to speak with the little sisters of the goddesses Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. He even tried to flirt with Uni, Noire's sister, which of course earned him a good slap to the face.

After that fun night everyone went home and Neptune, Ryu, Nepgear, and Histoire cleaned up the Basillicom. After Cleaning up the Basillicom Ryu decided that it was time to go to bed. "I'm getting tired; I think I'm going to go to bed. Um Miss Histoire, do you mind telling me where I am going to stay." Ryu asked politely.

"Not at all. The guest bedroom is down the hall and it is the fourth door to your right." Histoire answered.

"Thank you Miss Histoire." Ryu said.

Ryu the went to the guest bedroom, took his jacket and his pants, leaving only his boxers and his shirt on, and went to bed. "I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow." Ryu said pulling the covers over him.

* * *

 **Wow what a start. I know it is a little crappy and too short, but that's what the reviews are for right. Just give me some suggestions and I'll try to take them into consideration. Tell me what you thought of the first chapter.**  
 **More reviews means more chapters. No reviews means I'll still put up a chapter because I'm just like that. Take care and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Hey guys long time no see. First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story it keeps me going and it tells me if I'm doing anything right or not. Constructive criticism is encouraged when you review so give me any ideas you have I will greatly consider them.**

 **Alright enough rambling; let's get started on this nep-fic. First off the disclaimer. I do not own anything except for my OC and story. Idea Factory, Compile Heart, and Funimation own HDN the animation.**

* * *

It has been a month since Ryu landed in the Hyperdimension. Since then he has been staying with the Purple sisters in their basillicom in Planeptune. He has been working for his stay doing what Histoire asks him to do. Ryu has also been heading to the guild to gain some extra credits. Knowing the dangers of the guild jobs, Histoire gave Ryu 12,000 credits to purchase a weapon at the shops. Ryu decided on getting a long-sword called Twilight's Edge. It had a black and gold colored hilt with a red ruby in the center. The blade was made of a light, but durable obsidian steel fused alloy. Ryu had the blade engraved to make it say, "Never follow a path but create your own." Ryu is now currently in the living room of the basillicom cleaning the floors.

"Grrrr... It's been a month and you're still not doing your CPU job at all Neptune!" Histoire said getting frustrated.

"Yeah and I'm getting sick and tired of you not even doing the simplest house chore and then having me do it." Ryu added on the side.

"Sonic Jump! Oh dang it." Neptune said completely ignoring the two talking to her.

"C'mon Neptune. Are you even listening to a word Histoire and I are saying?" Ryu said getting even more frustrated.

"Hmm? Hey even a goddess needs a break." Neptune said facing the two (winking?) at them.

"A break from what? What exactly did you do to deserve a break?" Ryu said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Even Ryu has a point Neptune. All you've done was sleep and play games." Histoire said crossing her arms.

"Neptune, the tea is ready." Nepgear said coming into the living room.

"Thanks Nepgear. Say you want to play some PVP." Neptune said switching the games.

"Really Neptune! You've even turned Nepgear over to your side." Ryu said now getting even more frustrated. "Histoire what are we going to do about these two?" Ryu said turning to Histoire now face-palming. " Uh... Histoire? Are you okay?" Ryu said with some concern in his voice.

"And you Nepgear?" Histoire said with her head down and her hair casting a shadow over her face. "Let's see you play games NOW!" Histoire yelled pulling out the plug to the gaming system.

"NOOOO! Hey it says in the user manual not to do that." Neptune said. "Wahhh!" Neptune ducked under the cable that Histoire now had lost control of the cable.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh this is not good." Ryu said now ducking as well.

"Don't try this at home boys and girls." Neptune said flashing a peace sign.

"That's breaking the fourth wall." Ryu said looking at Neptune. "Whoa!" Ryu said ducking again.

"AHHHH!"

CRACK*

"Uh?" Ryu, Neptune, and Histoire said in unison.

* * *

"Here take a look." Histoire said flying in front of the other three. "At the sharicite not at me!" Histoire said flying out their faces.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Nepgear asked.

The four where now in the sharicite room with Histoire telling them about the sharicite levels.

"The share energy in our crystal has been declining, as I have clearly indicated here." Histoire said putting on some reading glasses and showing the three a chart.

"Sweet graph, but what's the big deal? We still have plenty left, don't we?" Neptune said looking at the graph.

"NO WE DON'T! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHARES COME FROM OR DO YOU NEED ANOTHER DIAGRAM? Histoire yelled at Neptune.

"Aren't shares like how much the people believe in their goddess?" Ryu asked cupping his chin.

"Yes exactly. Which means the hearts of our people are starting to drift away from Neptune. Which is no wonder really." Histoire said now calming down.

"What? But I haven't done anything to make them hate me I don't think." Neptune said in a little panic.

"Yeeaaahh... but... then again. You haven't done anything to make them like you either." Ryu said (rubbing?) his chin.

"Ryu's right and you know it." IF said opening the door to the sharicite room. "Sorry to bother you Miss Histoire, but we overheard you talking in the other room." IF said now entering the room.

"IF, you and Compa are always welcome." Histoire said welcoming them in.

"You're siding with Histy too Iffy? But Compa still loves me, right?" Neptune said looking at the two.

"Well Nep-Nep... She has a point." Compa said showing Neptune the flyer she received.

"Hmmm. We don't need goddesses." Neptune read making Ryu sweat drop.

"If they understood you a little better then everything would be fine. But don't worry, it's nothing hard work can't fix." Compa said.

"Gahh. Everyone's against me. I'm in a major pinch." Neptune now panicking even more.

"IT'S THIS COUNTRY OF YOURS THAT'S IN A PINCH! Remember, CPU's are goddesses who work tirelessly for the good of their people." Histoire said crossing her arms and legs. "Why do you think you have those powers of yours? Histoire asked.

"(Awww maaan. I hate getting lectured. I wonder if I could... just like... run away. Wait, of course!) I'm going to get me some schooling in the goddess arts!" Neptune says out loud while getting up.

"Huh? Ok but schooling from who?" Histoire asked.

"From uhh... Noire!" Neptune says.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Time For a Lastation Vacation." Neptune says.

Everyone leaves the sharicite room, but Ryu however asks Histoire to stay for a while. "Um Histoire? Could you stay a while I need to talk to you." Ryu asked.

"Huh? Of course what would you like to talk about?" Histoire asked turning to face Ryu.

"The sharicite crystal you were talking about. That's the same crystal that I saw in my world the day I got transported here and it looked exactly like the crystal too." Ryu said.

"Hmm? Well did you make any direct contact when you saw the sharicite crystal in your dimension?" Histoire asks.

"Yes I did." Ryu answers.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to look into this, although it will take three days. Right know I need you going to Lastation with everyone else." Histoire said.

"Sure thing. Thank you Histoire." Ryu said.

"No problem." Histoire said.

* * *

The group was now in Lastation on the balcony of the basillicom with Noire.

"I'm not following the situation here. Why exactly is my neighboring country's CPU napping in my basillicom?!" Noire asked getting annoyed.

"I can answer that. It's because Neptune wants to nap where Histoire can't get to her." Ryu said.

"Ahhh. Just ignore me and do your job. I won't mind one bit." Neptune said a little sleepy.

"Yeah well I do mind!" Noire retorted.

"I'm sorry about this Noire." Nepgear said. "Get up Neptune please." Nepgear pleaded turning to her sister and trying to shake her away.

"Why." Neptune asked still sleepy.

"You wanted to become a better CPU remember." Nepgear replied.

"Yeah. And if you don't wake up, I'll either splash you with cold water or I'll put your hand in a small cup of warm water and I'm feeling very mischievous today." Ryu said with a smirk.

"Yeah. About that... No thanks. I have no intention of helping my enemies on how to do their jobs." Noire said dryly.

"Awww, but we're buddies now... that's what we signed that friendship treaty for right. So we can stop-"

"As long as we're competing for shares that still makes us enemies. Get it?" Noire said.I

"Jeez. Why you got to make everything such a heavy competition Noire?" Ryu asked.

"And why you always got to be such a meanie all the time? See this is why you don't have any friends." Neptune said.

"Ohh. Burn." Ryu said putting a fist to his mouth.

"I-I do to have a friend!" Noire said with a light pink dust settling on her face.

"Whoa. Really? Then what's her name? Neptune asked her eyes lighting up.

"Huh... oh you don't... know her." Noire said.

The elevator chimes reaching its final destination with Uni inside of the elevator. "Hey Noire. I finished these documents for you." Uni said stepping out of the elevator with a pile of papers.

"Oh... thanks Uni. Just set them over there."

"My job... I was pretty fast right? I worked really hard this time." Uni said with a little blush creeping on her face.

"It was average. But that's still an improvement for you." Noire said dryly.

"Wow talk about harsh judgment." Ryu said putting his hands behind his back.

"Waaaaait. Was Uni the mysterious friend you were talking about. Because little sisters are little sisters, they don't count as friends." Neptune said walking up to Noire.

As the two went on, Uni set the documents on a nearby table and entered the elevator and left the room. "Hey Ryu want to come with me and get to know Uni?" Nepgear asked walking up to Ryu.

"Sure, I think it'd be a great opportunity to get to know the other CPU's and CPU candidates." Ryu said giving Nepgear a sincere smile.

* * *

"I'm Ryu Hikari. I'm the guy that crashed into that after party the other day." Ryu said letting out a nervous chuckle.

Nepgear and Ryu joined Uni and sat down with her. "I'm sorry Neptune kinda hijacked your talk with your sister." Nepgear said with a little smile.

"It's ok. Most of my conversations with her end up the same anyways." Uni said with a sad smile. "it's like she has this rule where she won't compliment me unless I do a better job than her. But we all know that won't happen." Uni said looking up with a sad smile still on her face.

"Uni." Nepgear said pitifully.

"I can't even transform properly yet." Uni said.

"That's nothing to feel down about. I can't transform and neither can Rom or Ram." Nepgear said.

"Yeah and I can't even transform at all." Ryu added.

"Well I guess then I'll have to transform before the three of you to prove my superiority, how's that?" Uni said giving Nepgear and Ryu a look of confidence.

"Good but you better hurry or Nepgear will beat you to it." Ryu said putting his hand behind his and flashing a goofy grin.

Nepgear's nep-pad goes off and Nepgear opens it up to see who it is. "A message, from Rom actually. She knows I'm in Lastation, but how?" Nepgear said while reading the message.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, and let me tell you, she was super jealous." Uni said.

"You know... Uni says that she isn't better than Noire, but in my opinion, I think Uni is better than Noire at one thing." Ryu said putting his hand behind his head leaning back a bit.

"Yeah? And would that be?" Uni asked.

"Being cute." Ryu said making Uni heavily blush. "(Damn I'm good. I'm such a smooth talker.)" Ryu thought to himself with a cocky grin.

* * *

"We'll be clearing monsters from to places. The Naso-Une highlands and the nearby Toro-Une caves. Neither are-"

"Hey sis?" Uni interrupted.

"What is it?" Noire asked.

"No ones listening." Uni replied.

"HUH?!" Noire turned to see everyone lagging back and stopping for a brief moment.

"I'm too pooped to move." Compa said sitting on a fallen tree.

"I'm fresh outta piggyback rides." IF said slouching over.

"Whoa! It's the famous sign you can't read from behind!" Neptune said pointing at the sign.

"Neptune I'm almost sure that every sign is just like that one." Ryu said with his hands in his pockets.

"GET MOVING!" Noire final snapped.

* * *

"GAHH!" Neptune yelled when she got poked in the back by Noire. Everyone was now in a single file line with Noire in the back poking Neptune with a stick every time she lagged back.

"You're walking to slow" Noire said.

"C'mon you are like all business all the time now aren't you." Neptune said.

"Is that a problem?" Noire retorted.

"Doesn't it bother you having a stick up your butt all the time?" Neptune asked.

"I want to make this country as great as I can and the only stick here is the one I'm using to poke you." Noire Responded.

"Well yeah, I want to make a great country to, of course, but isn't it better if its fuuun?" Neptune asked.

"I don't see what's so fun about failure." Noire said.

"She didn't say that failure was fun. She was simply stating that wouldn't you rather have fun while making this country great." Ryu pointed out.

"What do have to say?" Noire asked a little frustrated.

"What I just said." Ryu retorted sarcastically.

The group stopped when they heard the sound of the villagers screaming for Noire. As the group stood there at the edge of the (cliff?) "Oops. ACCESS!" Noire yelled as she transformed. She was enveloped in a light as she transformed. Her clothes came off and her bust grew bigger. she took of her hair ties. Her turned white and her eyes turned a glowing teal. She was now in a skin-tight battle suit that revealed a part of her chest. "Second rule in the goddess handbook. Always try to project a majestic air. Ladies! Do you mind telling me about the monsters that are troubling you!" Noire said as she flew towards them.

"Yeah I don't know if getting naked in front of a bunch of strangers is majestic." Neptune said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"This is the Naso-Une Highlands correct?" Noire asked.

"Yes. We've been overrun by dogoos and there's no one to slay them." One of the elder villagers replied.

"You needn't worry. Miss Neptune and Miss Nepgear from our neighboring country have volunteered to deal with them for us." Noire said gesturing a hand towards them.

"Nep-What?! Wait I gotta work?" Neptune asked

"C'mon they don't look too bad." Ryu said shrugging.

"Rule number three, show off whenever you can." Noire said with a smirk.

"I'll record it for you guys. We can make a PR reel." Uni said reaching into Nepgear's purse and taking out her Nep-Pad.

"You're making us grind?" Neptune asked. "Well these guys are so weak you can beat them with a cypress stick." Neptune said stretching out. She then did a cartwheel and did a summersault into the field. "Let's do this thing." Neptune said getting serious, a katana materializing in her hands. "C'mon sis." Neptune said.

"Right." Nepgear said a sword also materializing in her hands. The two were now running down hill towards the dogoos.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Neptune yelled as she slashed a dogoo. The dogoo suddenly dematerialized with data fragments flying everywhere.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nepgear yelled as she too slashed at a dogoo.

"Now that was awesome. Must Run in the family." Neptune said flashing a peace sign and winking at Nepgear.

"Hehe Hm." Nepgear said acknowledging Neptune's compliment.

The two got into their battle stances as they were ready for the oncoming onslaught of the dogoos. "CHEEESSTBUUSTER!" Neptune yelled as she lunged towards the dogoos.

"I'LL USE MY TRUE POWER!" Nepgear yelled as she lunged towards the dogoos as well.

"There's just too many of them." IF said.

"Then we better get stompin' Iffy. Let's go." Compa said.

"Right behind you two." Ryu said following suit.

"Iffy, Compa, Ryu." Neptune said turning to see the three.

IF was coming down hill with qatars materializing in her hands. "And here I come." Compa said coming in as well with her giant syringe materializing.

"Hey don't leave a brother out." Ryu said his long-sword materializing in his hands.

IF slashed at three of them taking them down at the same time. Compa stabbed on with her syringe injecting it with acid. Ryu slashed and stabbed each dogoo near him occasionally switching from backhanding the sword to forehanding the sword. "This is just a trash mob. They're a piece of cake." Neptune said confidently.

A bunch of dogoos started to rise up from the ground lining themselves up. "Uh... the dogoos beg to differ." Ryu said swallowing hard.

"Hey Noire maybe we should help them out before this gets-"

"No. It's meaningless if they don't accomplish this for them selves." Noire said cutting off Uni.

"Ugh. Hey don't touch me there!" IF yelled wiping off the dogoos.

"YAH... HA... TAAAKE THIS!" Ryu yelled before he turned to help out the girls before he slipped and fell on a dogoo. "AAAAH! CRAP I SLIPPED ON A DOGOO! UGH IT'S SO SLIMEY I CAN'T GET UP!" Ryu yelled constantly falling trying to get up.

"Stop it! Cut it out! This feels gross." Compa said trying to keep the dogoos from getting into her clothes.

"Are you kidding me?! Stop you naughty dog!" Nepgear trying to keep the dogoos going into here clothing as well.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh that tickles. I'm gonna die laughing. HAHAHA!" Neptune said with dogoos all over her and licking her ticklish spots.

"Ugh damn. This fan service is real as hell." Ryu said wiping off the dogoos from his clothes.

"Please... no more." Nepgear pleaded on the ground with dogoos all over her.

"HRAAAAAAAGGGHH! YA! Alright you little punks, I'll send your souls to a world of despair." IF said having enough of this mess. "FLAME SOUL SLICE!" IF yelled killing everything in her path.

"Grrr Neptune. You're not even trying." Noire said with a look of disappointment.

* * *

"Haah... haah... haugh." IF panted after clearing off all of the dogoos and shortly fell to her knees. Compa and Nepgear were lying on the ground covered in dogoo.

"Ugh... I'm gonna need at least twelve showers to get rid of all this dogoop." Ryu said sitting up and wiping off all of the dogoo from his clothing.

"Ugh that settles it, I'm never eating jelly for as long as I live." Neptune said sitting up.

"Why didn't you use your goddess form?! Those dogoos would've been a piece of cake." Noire said looking frustrated with Neptune.

"Who cares? It turned out okay right?" Neptune said turning to Noire.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD OTHER PEOPLE TO COVER FOR YOU! THIS IS WHY YOUR SHARES ARE ALWAYS." Noire retorted angrily. "You know what never mind. I'll take care of the rest of this ordeal on my own." Noire said. "Lead the way to Toro-Une cave." Noire commanded one of the villagers.

"I'll come with you." Uni said.

"I'll be alright. You stay here and try to clean up all of this goop." Noire said.

"Man she sure is uptight huh. Hey Uni did you get any good pics of me." Neptune said. Uni handed Neptune the Nep-Pad and Neptune began scrolling through the pictures. "Duuude... so cute. I'm gonna forward these to me. Bloop." Neptune said looking through the pictures. Neptune stood up and walked towards Ryu. "Hey Ryu want to come with me and follow Noire to the cave?" Neptune asked.

"Meh, why not. She might need the backup." Ryu responded

* * *

"PERISH!" Noire yelled slashing and killing a monster. Another monster suddenly came up behind to attack her, but she blocked it in time and killed it. "A dead end huh?" Noire said looking into the darkness of the cave. "Guess that's a wrap then." Noire said. She was about to leave until she heard the growl of something. "That's an ancient dragon." Noire said looking at the dragon. The dragon let out an ear-piercing roar setting its sights to Noire. "You might actually put up a fight." Noire said with a smirk. "TAKE THIS!" Noire yelled as she flew towards the dragon getting ready to slash at it.

Suddenly, a monster jumped on the dragon's head readying up. This completely threw Noire off guard. It then slammed itself into Noire and she crashed into the cave wall. A red crystal suddenly started to glow, however Noire did not notice. Trying to get up her transformation broke and she was back into her human form.

The dragon looked at Noire with blood-thirsty eyes. It was about to strike at Noire until Ryu came in and kicked the dragon in the side of its face. "What's good hot stuff?" Ryu said looking at Noire. "Hey, what happened to your transformation?" Ryu asked.

"I don't even know it's strange." Noire said. "LOOK OUT!" Noire yelled. Ryu turned to the dragon that was about to bring its claws down to Ryu until Neptune came just in time to block the deadly blow.

"See this is when a goddess should transform NOW." Neptune said pushing back the dragon's attack. "Check me out yo." Neptune was then enveloped in a light. Her clothes disappeared. Her hair became longer and a darker shade of purple. Her hair was also tied in a twin-tail braid. and she was in a skin-tight battle suit that also revealed a part of her chest. Her katana was replaced with a longer one with a black hilt and a black and purple blade. "Witness the power... of a CPU." Neptune said as she readied herself for battle.

"THIS WAS MY FIGHT, DON'T SHOW OFF!" Noire yelled her sword materializing in her hand. She tried to slash at the dragon, but it was the smaller monster that threw itself in front of Noire sacrificing itself.

"I am grateful. Now leave this one to me." Neptune said turning to face the dragon. Neptune then flew at the dragon with lighting speed and slashed at its chest. Then Ryu followed up with a slash to the dragon's face. "Hey, don't leave me out of this fight." Ryu said landing on the ground. "NEPTUNE. NOW." Ryu yelled looking at Neptune.

The dragon roared in pain as Neptune was readying for her final attack. "CROSS COMBINATION!" Neptune yelled slashing at the monster. The monster then collapsed into a huge explosion with a bright light enveloping the entire cave. After the light died down, small data fragments were now making falling down slowly onto the ground.

"I could've handles that thing on my own you know. I didn't need any help from you." Noire said crossing her arms.

"He, okaaay. Whatever you say Ms. Tsundere." Ryu said playfully putting his hands behind his head.

"That aside, tell me why did you choose this place today?" Neptune asked putting a hand on Noire's shoulder.

"Because it's close to your home and I wanted you out of my hair." Noire said.

"Since it's close to Planetptune's border, word of my heroics will surely spread there." Neptune said. "You were worried about my shares weren't you." Neptune said. "Thank you... Noire." Neptune said. Neptune then transformed back into her human form. "Me kicking but was cool, but you almost getting eaten. Now that's a story." Neptune said back in her happy-go-lucky personality.

"Ah... you wouldn't dare tell." Noire said blushing and going wide-eyed.

"HEY GUYS GET THIS NOIRE JUST-" Neptune's voice became more faint running back out side.

"Hey Neptune. I-I-I thought we were comrades... come back!" Noire said worried about what Neptune was going to say.

"I better get going as well." Ryu said thinking out loud.

* * *

"Lady Blackheart and Lady Purpleheart beat them." One of the young villagers.

"They beat the monsters with the power of love and also lasers." The other young villager said.

"YIPPEE!" They yelled in unison.

"This information sure travels fast." Neptune said looking at the happy villagers.

"(Why did my transformation break?)" Noire said thinking to herself.

* * *

"They cleared out the monsters. How sweet." A mysterious person said.

"Now we can search for that thing in peace. Chu Chu Chu." The another mysterious figure said looking at a small radar.

* * *

"Very impressive." Histoire said. the group was now back in the basillicom and Neptune and Histoire were discussing something in the sharicite room.

"Hmhmhm." Neptune gave a confident pose with a cocky smile.

"I meant Noire not you." Histoire said.

"NEP-WHAT?!" Neptune said comically falling onto the floor. "Don't hate I was awesome back there." Neptune said looking up at Histoire.

"Previous instances indicate that you were actually useless and not awesome." Histoire said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh, ruuude." Neptune said.

"AAAAAH!" The two came out to see who the voice belonged to only to see a terrified Nepgear on the computer.

"Nepgear! Is something wrong?" Neptune said.

"It's awful there were pictures of me." Nepgear said.

"Ahhh. These were the pictures I sent to myself." Neptune said scrolling through the photos. "You look like such a cutie in these Nep Jr." Neptune said.

"Neptune, are you sure you sent those to the right email address?" Ryu said with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I... ohhh... I forwarded it to the nation wide mailing list." Neptune said looking at the email address making Ryu face-palm.

"On the up-side the comments are pretty positive though." Compa said looking at the comment section.

"I'm in the fantasy zone." Compa read.

"It's like a journey of dreams." Neptune read.

"And this one says, 'Hail to Planeptune baby.' IF read.

"Oh this is a good one." Ryu said pointing to one of the comments. "This one says, 'It's like a dream come true for me.' Ryu read.

"Does that mean... your shares went up because of these pictures?" Histoire asked.

"Maybe." Neptune replied. "Wow Nepgear, nice job." Neptune said praising Nepgear.

"Well... if you say so." Nepgear responded.

"That's handy, cause' I've got plenty more where those came from." Neptune said looking at more of the pictures on her Nep-Pad.

"Huh?!" Nepgear looked at Neptune with a wide-eyed expression.

"Nepgear, do it for your country." Neptune pleaded.

"Wait, that's a joke right?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm worried about this country on so many levels, so many levels." Histoire said putting emphasis on the last three words.

"I'm with you on that one." Ryu said turning to face Histoire.

"I'm gonna leak 'em now. Here we go." Neptune said running from Nepgear.

"MY DIGNITY!" Nepgear yelled diving for Neptune.

* * *

 **Wow what a chapter. Sorry for not updating I was really busy and I still am since school started for me. Read and review and tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is encouraged. If you don't review then I'll still keep going with the story because that's me. Bye and take care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Lowee

**What is up you guys I'm back with another chapter to this story. So I would like to thank all of you who followed the story and reviewed, however I did say I would post either way. Anyways without further ado I present to you chapter three.**

 **But first I need to address the disclaimer.**

 **Nep: Yeah you wouldn't want to get that copyright infringement or whatever.**

 **Yeah, wait what?! Neptune how did you get here?**

 **Nep: I just walked through a hole in the fourth wall.**

 **(sigh) we need to get this fixed. All right then would you like to do the disclaimer, after all you are the main protagonist.**

 **Nep: Really?**

 **Nope, ha. Of Course my OC is the main protagonist in this Nepfic. Now would you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Nep: all right, Cause of Gaming does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia The animation, Ideal Factory, Compile Heart, and Funimation own it.**

 **Thank you Neptune. Now it's time for chapter three.**

* * *

"There we go. Finally found the damn thing. Jeez this thing is hard to find. Now I see why this thing is high class quest." Ryu said eyeing the object. He was currently finishing up a gather quest from the guild he accepted to earn some money.

(Ring Ring, Ring Ring)

"Hey what's up Nep?" Ryu greeted on his new N-Gear.

"Yo Ryu we're heading to Lowee in a few hours finish up the quest and head back ok." Neptune responded.

"Yeah i just finished I'm gonna turn in what I finished and head back." Ryu said.

"Hey wait! On your way back bring some pudding." Neptune said quickly.

"Sure. Hey you also want me to write Nep's on each package too?" Ryu asked rather sarcastically.

"Duh. Now hurry up." Neptune retorted.

Ryu stood there dumbfounded that Neptune actually wanted him to write 'Nep's' on the pudding "Ugh fine I'll go get yo-"

"Grrrrr" Ryu suddenly went wide eyed after what he just heard from behind him. "I'm gonna have to call you back Neptune." Ryu said quietly into his N-Gear. He slowly turned to face a behemoth of an ancient dragon staring down right at him with beaming red eyes with its sights set to kill.

"I now actually realize why this thing is a high level quest!" Ryu said breaking into a full sprint running as fast as his legs could carry him. "I could try and fight this thing but I think my sword won't affect it at all." Ryu thought out still running. He then came upon the edge of a cliff. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! WHAT. DO. I. DO!" Ryu yelled staring down into the cliff. He slowly turned to face the dragon. "I got it!" Ryu said. His long sword materialized I his hands. He raised his sword into the air and yelled,"HEAVEN'S LIGHT!" The dragon was then blinded by the light that emigrated from the sword. Ryu then jump off the cliff stabbing his sword into the cliff to slow him down.

Unfortunately his sword hit a rock and he fell into the forest below though the canopy of trees and hitting many branches below. He stood up staggering a bit. He had some cuts on his arm and he bruised his right leg. "Oh... Ow. That wasn't the best idea, but it worked for the least part. I better head back to the guild to report this quest." And to that he started his trek back to the Planeptune guild.

* * *

"Hey Ria." Ryu greeted the receptionist behind the desk in the guild. She wore a red blouse with a gray business skirt and she wore glasses and had her hair tied up in a bun. She was around the age of 26 and have dirty blonde hair.

"Hello Ryu how are you doing?" Ria greeted behind the desk. "Are you here to turn in a quest?" The young receptionist asked.

"Yes I am." Ryu replied.

"Very well then. Pull out your card and let me se which quest." The receptionist said taking out a card scanner.

"Her you go." Ryu said handing over his membership card to the young receptionist. She then swiped the card on the scanner and the monitor witch was facing Ryu showed a list of quests to return.

"Okay, this was a class S fetch quest. Find one of the rarest items in Gamindustri guarded by an ancient dragon." Ria said looking at another monitor that was facing her. "Do you have the object?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I do." Ryu stated with a sense of pride. He handed Ria the object. She then put the object in a container and set it aside.

"Ok I will mark this quest as completed and 15,000 credits will be deposited into your ID card. Have a nice day Ryu." Ria said.

"Thank you Ria. See you later." Ryu said walking out of the guild. He now walked the streets of Planeptune and decided to buy a cup of pudding for Neptune since he did not want an angry Neptune on his hands. He cringed remembering the last time Neptune got angry with him when he accidentally ate Neptune's pudding that said "Nep's" on the cup not realizing what he had done. Ryu shivered at the chill that went up his spine. He bought a cup of pudding and pulled out a marker and wrote "Nep's" on the package. He the. Headed on to the basilicom to get ready to head off to Lowee. He entered the basilicom and greeted the gang rather loudly,"AYO. I'm back from my guild quest." Ryu said entering the room.

"Hey your back. So did ya get the pudding I asked for?" It was non other than Neptune who greeted Ryu first. Ryu responded by handing her the pudding.

"There ya go. I even wrote 'Nep's' on it and everything." Ryu said.

"Mm the creamy and delicious treat that cannot be beat." Neptune said taking out a spoon and digging into the pudding.

Histoire then comes in flying on her tome, "Ah Ryu welcome back. I have to talk to you about the sharicite problem. It took me three days to do it but i finally did it." Histoire said after greeting Ryu.

"Sure." Ryu responded following Histoire to the sharicite room.

"You see, I did some research about this and found out that your body absorbed the sharicite crystal and the sharicite fused with you DNA. The sharicite has now integrated itself with our genetic information and the your new genetics are now multiplying as we speak. So in other words you are now a CPU." Histoire stated.

"Whoa wait... So are you saying that I am a CPU?" Ryu repeated.

"Yes." Histoire responded.

"Which means I can transform right?" Ryu asked staring at the tome.

"Well not exactly. You see, you need to unlock your transformation. It is like how the CPU candidates cannot transform, however they are CPUs." Histoire explained.

"Okay okay. I think I'm starting to get it now." Ryu said putting a hand to his chin. "That is amazing. Mind literally blown." Ryu said with a little comical explosion and mushroom cloud happening on top of his head.

"Yes it is. Now you should head to Lowee. Neptune and Nepgear are leaving in 20 minutes." Histoire said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Histoire. See ya later." Ryu said exiting the room.

* * *

The three went to Lowee along with Noire and Uni and they were now heading to the basilicom by horse and carriage. "Wow it's so beautiful." Nepgear said marveling at the sight of the city. "You know I always wanted to visit Lowee."

"Yeah, you haven't exactly made that the best kept secret." Neptune said putting a hand behind her head.

"Brrrrrrr." What I don't get is why it has to be so cold we're in like the middle of June." Ryu questioned shivering. "Oh I got it." He took out his zip-up hoodie and put it one. "Ahh much better." Ryu said with a sigh of relief.

"Well it does snow all year round in Lowee." Neptune said.

"And what are we doing in Lowee again?" Ryu asked.

"I told you already. We were invited by Blanc to go see the twins." Neptune said.

"Oh okay." Ryu said.

"I think it's nice that we get to see the twins. I just wish Blanc would let them go out more." Nepgear chimed in.

"Oh yeah Blanc's got a real stick up her butt about stuff like that. You know she should pull that out before she ends up friendless like Noire." Neptune said putting a finger to her chin.

"You know I'm sitting right here." Noire said glaring at Neptune. "And I have plenty of friends dammit!" Noire yelled.

"Sorry, forgot you were there." Neptune said sheepishly

"Wait, is Blanc the chick with the giant hammer?" Ryu asked confused.

"Yeppers." Neptune answered.

"Oh great. We're going to see a yandere goddess who almost killed me at the party. How fun." Ryu said sarcastically.

"Oh Don't worry. Blanc doesn't hold grudges." Neptune said to Ryu with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I hope you're right about this." Ryu said with a sigh.

* * *

The group made it to the Lowean basilicom. As they entered they heard Blanc chasing around the twins. This came to a stop when the twins came out and greeted the group. "Hey Nepgear hey Uni what's up?" Ram greeted.

"Hiya Blanc how goes it!" Neptune greeted with a hand in the air. "Let's party." Neptune said playfully winking and sticking out her tongue.

"And who is this?" Blanc asked in her usual deadpan tone.

"It's me, Ryu. Ya know the guy you were just about to kill that night in the party before Neptune intervened." Ryu said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes I do remember you. I apologize for my actions that night they were out of proportion." Blanc said remorseful, however still in her deadpan expression.

"Oh it's okay. If you didn't kill me I'm ok with it to be honest." Ryu said his hand still behind his head. A heavy silence overtook the group until Ryu decided to break the tension, "Putting all of that behind us." Ryu said trying to change the subject. "The inside of this basilicom looks very nice. Would it be okay for you if I could walk around and take a look?" Ryu asked.

"Yes you may." Blanc answered, a little grin forming on her face.

"Thank you." Ryu said. He walked around the basilicom looking around mostly just to clear his mind. "(Man I dodged a bullet there.)" Ryu thought to himself, "(This place does look nice though.)" Ryu though marveling at the design of the Lowean basilicom. "(I wonder if Uni would like me. I mean she's an amazing girl and she is really cute. She's smart and talented and I'm just some guy from another dimension. There really isn't anything special about me. I also just realized that my mind wanders to different places too much.)" It is true that our raven-haired character developed a crush on the CPU candidate of Lastation and he had harbored these feelings since the day he met her. As he walked down and pondered some more he eventually walked into a mischievous act of the Lowean twins. "WOAH... (CRASH)... Ugh." Ryu didn't know what happened until he saw non other than Rom and Ram come out.

"We got him we got him." Ram exclaimed jumping out.

"We got him good." Rom said following her twin.

"Neptune warned me that you were pranksters." Ryu said now drenched in water and sitting up. "But don't worry I'll get you ba- ow." They bucket fell and landed on Ryu's head as he was finishing his statement.

"Hahahaha what a dummy. Right Rom?" Ram asked her twin.

"Yeah..." Rom agreed.

"Well I'm gonna dry off and then I'm going outside. You two should run along now." Ryu said getting up. He saw them run off having fun and being cheerful. "Man those two are so cute." Ryu though out loud. He started his way outside into the courtyard where the others were having some tea. "Hey guys I'm back." Ryu greeted.

Blanc was the first to speak,"Welcome back. Did you enjoy your walk around the basilicom?" She asked.

"Yes I did. And I have to say it is a beautiful basilicom. Thank you for asking." Ryu replied almost speaking in a British accent trying his best to be formal. Blanc blushed and looked away smiling to herself.

"So, as I was saying, we heard about this new amusement park that just opened up and we wanted to take a look." Neptune said.

"Histoire warned me about this. She said to give you pointers on being a worthwhile CPU." Blanc said now back to her trademark deadpan expression.

"Nah we can just forget about that and relax. I mean that's all I'm gonna learn from my next lesson." Neptune replied.

"That makes two of us." Noire chimed in.

"Actually I was reading about the theme park and was hearing great things about it. I was thinking could take the girls as a group." Vert said.

"You mean Superninten Land? I wanna go I wanna go!" Ram chimed in overhearing the conversation.

"Can we Sis? Please say yes." Rom added.

"Actually I was thinking that you could take the girls for me." Blanc said.

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Ram asked with disappointment in her eyes.

"It's not because of work is it?" Neptune asked. "You know the saying, working means you've lost at life now that's a wise saying from a great man." Neptune said.

"Neptune some bum on YouTube said that." Noire replied.

"Why don't I rephrase that. Work is important, however you must have time for friends and leisure life as well." Ryu said rubbing his chin with the tips of his fingers looking like a feng shui scholar (depending on how you look at it).

Blanc slams her hands on the table getting frustrated, "I just can't go." Blanc said before she stormed off.

* * *

As the group made it through the entrance of the theme park, the twins run through leading the group, Nepgear followed them trying to get the two to put on their coats, Uni was running behind Nepgear with the tickets in hand, Ryu was right behind the walking at a leisurely pace with a look of confusion, and the rest stayed back in a group enjoying themselves. As the girls were having fun and climbing into the pipes, Ryu was looking around. Uni walks up to talk to Ryu, "Hey Ryu what are you looking at?" The candidate asked.

"It's just... this place looks so familiar ... I... can't put my finger on it." Ryu said with his eyes closed and pinching his chin, "I got it!" Ryu snapped his fingers as he said that, "It reminds me of Super Marco World." Ryu said.

"You mean you have a theme park back in your dimension just like this one?" Uni asked.

"Well no. It's more like a video game that has this exact theme." Ryu answered.

"Oh really?" Uni asked.

"Yeah. It's a really fun game. I played it all the time on my Funtendo PS." Ryu said. They continue to talk until Nepgear walks up to them, "Hey guys have you seen Rom and Ram?" Nepgear asked the two.

"I thought they were with you." Ryu said with a look of confusion.

The two went off to find the twins until they find a certain pervert around a corner holding Rom and Ram accompanied by the infamous Underling. "Kukukukuku."

"WHAT THE-?! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ryu yelled looking at the fat slob known as CFW Trick.

"LICKY LICKY LICKY!" As CFW Trick shot his tongue out, he hit Nepgear and Uni who both landed on Ryu. "Sorry ladies, but you two are far to old for my taste." Trick said.

"Like taking candy from a baby. Nice job Trick." Said Underling looking up a Trick. The two walked away and as the dust clear Nepgear was on top of Uni who were both piled up on Ryu, who was at the bottom(like a dog pile), laying there with the comical swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"No. We've already sent out the guards to search for the girls." The caretaker said standing in front of the group.

Neptune tried to reason with the the caretaker, "Oh c'mon we're all buddies here so just let us help find the twins."

"Yeah, it's our fault that Rom and Ram got kidnapped." Nepgear chimed in.

"C'mon there's gotta be a way we can-"

"Go away. You're only gonna get in the way." Blanc interrupted Ryu in a depressed tone. Behind the door, Blanc turned and walked in a slow way with a short limp, as if she could barely walk. "R-Rom... R-Ram... What have I done. I sh-should've been a better s-sister." Blanc said her voice breaking wiping off tears that were starting to trickle down her eyes, "I know I'll-"

"GA-THUNK, GA-THUNK, GA-THUNK. Know I've got you." As a small blond haired girl came in with a camera crew.

"Who are you?" Blanc asked.

"I'm Abnes, protected of the children of the world." Abnes said. "Ok start rolling." Abnes commanded her camera crew. "Hello children of Gamindustri! It's your best friend Abnes here. And I'm here with Lowee's little girl goddess." Abnes introduced to her live audience.

"Little girl? Why you-" Blanc got agitated bay the comment and before she could finish, Abnes interrupted.

"Now tell us Blanc is it true that you let the little CPU candidates get kidnapped? Huh, well did you?" Abnes asked with her microphone in her hand.

"What? How did you know?" Blanc asked shocked.

"See the little girl goddess can't even defend herself properly, they should be out playing games and enjoying life. The Abnes Channel is strictly against little girl goddesses." Abnes proclaimed.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't get why Blanc won't let us help." Noire said still annoyed.

"Yeah, Noire's the one with the patented and unlikable hard ass." Neptune said which only earned her a death stare from Noire.

"I agree with Blanc." Ryu said bluntly while laying on the snow.

"What how can you agree with her?" Noire questioned.

"Well first she is feeling depressed at the moment so just let get over what she's feeling. I'm sure she's gonna get out of it and she'll be fine with our help." Ryu said.

"Hmm... You might have a point there." Noire said

As Ryu is looking around he spots Blanc being interviewed by Abnes and her crew, "Uh hey guys?" Ryu said getting the attention of the goddesses.

"What is it Ryu?" Neptune replied.

"Who are those people?" Ryu asked gesturing to the window.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Neptune said.

* * *

"What's going on in here!" Neptune yelled after barging into the room.

"And who are you?" Abnes asked annoyed.

"I know I'm Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune." Neptune said pointing to herself.

Abnes was looking her up and down. "You look old enough to just be hitting puberty. I declare you too young." Abnes said.

"What?! Am I really being called a little girl by a a girl littler than me?" Neptune asked getting annoyed.

"What? I am not a little girl!" Abnes argued.

And as the two went on Ryu leaned in and whispered to Vert and Noire, "Should we be kicking out the camera crew right now?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, I believe we should." Vert whispered back.

"Ok then." Ryu then stepped in and grabbed the crew by the collar, "Ok guys, filming time is over. Get out now before I kick the both of you out." Ryu said bluntly. He then pushed them out of the door from where they first entered.

"HEY! What're you doing to my crew?!" Abnes yelled.

"Kicking them out. They shouldn't be here and neither should you." Ryu answered.

"Grrr... I may be gone for now, but I will come back." Abnes said. And then the door automagically closed itself.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that. Poor whiny whittle girl." Neptune mocked.

"Jeez what was that about?" Noire asked. Blanc's hair cast a shadow over her eyes before she eventually fainted. Fortunately Nepgear was there to catch her.

"Woah Blanc." Nepgear said after catching Blanc.

"I-I'll go get some help." Blanc's caretaker says before she runs out.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"Maybe everyone in Lowee saw the interview, and her shares took a turn for the worst." Uni said.

"Wait, can't a CPU lose her powers if her shares are too low?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't think her shares would have dropped that quickly though." Noire said.

"Here I'll take her to her room." Ryu offered.

"Okay." Nepgear said.

Ryu picked up Blanc bridal style, but before he moved he turned and looked at the rest of the group, "Uh where's Blanc's room." Ryu asked flashing a sheepish smile.

"Here I'll show you." Uni offered.

"Heh. Thanks Uni." Ryu thanked.

"No problem." Uni said.

So Uni led the way as Ryu followed, "What h-happened?" Blanc asked groggily.

"You fainted for some reason. Right now you need some rest." Ryu said. They reached Blanc's room. Ryu took off Blanc's hat and coat and hung them up, then he placed her on her bed and put the covers over her. She then fell asleep. They returned to where the rest of the group was and Vert was on Blanc's computer searching for something.

"Hey we're back. I laid Blanc down on her bed. She's resting fine by the looks of it." Ryu said as Ryu and Uni walked in to join the group.

"Okay, thank you. As I was saying, Lowee had the satellite dishes which, of course, provided satellite images." Vert said typing away at Blanc's computer.

"Oh yeah wasn't that called the basiliview?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, however the images they provided were low resolution pictures. So I proposed to Blanc that if Lowee provided the images, Leanbox labs would process the images to make them a better quality." Vert explained.

"But that would give you a monopoly on all of the world's information." Noire said.

"Oh yes believe me I know. That is why we were planning on releasing it when it was ready." Vert said.

"Really?" Ryu questioned.

"It was Blanc's idea, of course. They way she saw it, we all signed the friendship treaty, so it was fair for the four nations to use it equally." Vert explained. "There we go. The images have just been received." Vert moved in closer towards the computer monitor, "Hmm... Interesting. They seem to be in one of the amusement rides that appear to be under construction."

"Oh I have a plan." Ryu said.

"What is it?" Noire asked

"All I need is a harness on a line." Ryu said.

* * *

"So what's the plan again." Neptune asked.

"The plan is Vert goes in and distracts the captors and while the distraction is going on, I'll come in on the harness through the roof. Once I have secured the hostages, Noire and Uni will go and take out the hostiles." Ryu explained his plan while they were just outside of the building. "Okay, everyone ready?" Ryu asked.

Neptune raised her hand, "What do we do?"

"Neptune, you and Nepgear will guard our primary exit." Ryu responded.

"Question, why must I do the distraction?" Vert questioned.

"Because with those things on your chest, you can get anyone's attention." Ryu explained which only earned him a death glare from Vert because of the way he said it.

* * *

The twins were just starting to wake up, until they noticed CFW Trick. "There's nothing like little sleepyhead girls WITH THE PERFECT TASTE FOR LICKN'!" Trick said as he shot out his tongue and wrapped up Rom in his tongue.

"AHHH NO LET ME GO. PLEASE!" Rom begged.

"HEY LET MY SISTER GO YOU SLO-" Ram was soon cut off when CFW Trick let go of Rom and wrapped up Ram in his tongue now.

"Okay Trickster. I made the call and demanded the ransom just like you said." Underling came in and saw the scene, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING?!" Underling yelled.

"My saliva has healing powers, I'm improving their health physically by licking them." Trick explained.

Then Vert opens the door and walks through the entrance. "That's quite enough."

"Big Sis?" Ram asked.

"Let them go and I'll take their place." Vert said putting an arm under her breasts.

"Help us Vert!" Rom yelled.

The twins were then placed down and that was when Ryu started his slow descent on his harness wearing black pants, a plain black t-shirt, black gloves, black shoes, black socks, a black zip-up hoodie with the hood over his head, and a black face mask over his head with only the area of his eyes showing. He put a hand on Rom's shoulder. She turned to Ryu only for him to put a hand over Rom's mouth and making a hand gesture to be quite. Unfortunately for him, his phone went off because he got a notification from the guild and, of course, the CFW turned and looked right at him, "What?! An intruder?" CFW Trick looked at Ryu, "Oh it appears to be a boy hanging from a harness."

"Dang it!" Said Ryu knowing that's there was a child present, "I knew that turning on guild notifications would be a bad thing. Oh well, guess it's time to improvise." Ryu materialized his long-sword and cut the line to his harness, "Prepare yourself you pervert." Ryu said taking a fighting stance, "CRITICAL FLAME!" Ryu yelled jumping into the air. The blade of his sword was engulfed in fire as he made his way towards the CFW slashing him making an X and then he finished by dashing through him making a deadly slash.

"That won't stop me!" Trick yelled as he shot his tongue out and wrapped Ryu in his tongue and threw him into a wall and let go. Ryu fell from the human shaped crater on the wall and landed onto a pile of boxes.

"Well then. I guess I will have to improvise." Vert said as she started to transform. She was covered in a white light so bright that CFW Trick covered his eyes.

"What. You're a CPU?!" Trick questioned. Vert was now wearing a skin-tight battle suit that left a very revealing middle area. Her hair was now a sea foam green tied into a ponytail and her eye color changed to purple.

"That's Green Heart to you." She got in a fighting stance. She stabbed at Trick with her spear only for Trick to easily block the attack and push her back. She gracefully landed on her barrier using only the tips of her fingers.

"Is that the best you can do?" CFW Trick scoffed.

"Hm. I was only testing you." Vert prepared herself in another fighting stance, "Now, taste the spear of the maelstrom. RAINY RATNAPURA!" Vert yelled unleashing a flurry of stabs at breakneck speeds sending the CFW far into the sky. "Well that took care of things."

Ryu started to get up from the boxes. He had noticeable bruises on his arms and cuts on his legs and a few on his arms, however that did not stop him from asking about the underling, "Hey where's that underling?" Ryu asked rubbing his head.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING OF THE HOOK! LACE RIBBON DANCE!" Ryu heard Noire yell.

(BOOM, CRASH)

"CAN'T BLAME ME FOR TRYING!" Underling yelled while she was launched into the sky by Noire's attack

"That answers that question." Ryu said making a sheepish face and sweat dropping at the same time.

"Hm... Where did the twins go?" Vert asked looking out of the giant hole in the wall.

Ryu peeked his head from behind the wall looking out of the wall, "Betcha five credits that he grabbed the twins before he was launched into the sky." Ryu said looking at Vert very calmly.

"WHAT! How can you be so calm about that." Vert asked with a panicking tone.

"Because. I bet that slob is going to land and then Blanc is going to come out of an eerie shadow and destroy that fat douchebag." Ryu predicted.

"I highly doubt that will happen, and isn't that prediction oddly specific?" Vert asked.

"Just leave it to the plot convenience." Ryu said breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

"As a gentleman it's my duty to protect these girls and the only what to do that is by licking." Trick said. Looking down the twins weren't in his grasp, "Okay where'd they go." He looked ahead of him to see the twins in an attempt to escape by climbing the fence, "Oh you sassy things. Little girls are the absolute best." Trick said. "LICKY LCIKY LICKY!" Trick yelled as he shot his tongue out trying to grab the twins only for Blanc's hammer to come in and smash the CFW's tongue stopping it short from grabbing the twins.

"I'm gonna make you pay in full for what you did and trust me you won't be able to afford it." Blanc said coming out of a dark shadow, a shadow casting over Blanc's hair casting a shadow over Blanc's eyes. The shadow then retracted to show Blanc's face, "You disgusting pervert." Blanc said with a look of hate.

"Pervert huh." Trick said retracting his tongue. "Kindest thing anyone's said to me." Trick retorted.

"Is that so?" Blanc asked, "Well then, I'll just have to kill you with kindness." Blanc was then enveloped in a white light the pages of a book she was holding flying out. A white and black skin tight battle suit, her hair was now a sky blue color and her eye color changed to red. An axe now materialized in Blanc's hands. "Get ready to die. YOU FREAKIN' SICKO!" Blanc yelled.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" Trick yelled shooting out his tongue only for Blanc to evade the tongue even when it was following her.

She started her attack, " Alright. ULTRA DEVIANT!" Blanc yelled hitting Trick with her axe. "CATACLYSMIC WREATH!" Blanc yelled hitting Trick again. "TANZERINE TROMBE!" Blanc yelled finishing off Trick.

"GOOD BYE LITTLE GIRLS!" He flew high into the sky until he disappeared with a twinkle.

"Don't pick a fight with a goddess. It's never going to end well." Blanc said. Transforming back into her human form she looked at her twin sisters' "High Rom, High Ram. I-I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you. I'm sorry... I'm an awful big sister." Blanc said her voice almost breaking.

"But Sis." Rom said the two twins holding up ancient dragon coins, "We got presents." Rom said.

"They're for you." Ram added. Blanc, at a lost for words, hugged the two.

* * *

"GOOD BYE LITTLE GIRLS." Ryu heard Trick say from the distance. He then gave a mischievous grin to Vert, "Looks like you owe me five credits, plus interest.

"Hm. Looks like you were spot on somehow." Vert said standing there dumbfounded at a loss for words.

"Like I said. Good ol' plot convenience." Ryu said putting his hands behind his head.

"Really sleep deprived?" Noire asked.

"Yes, I've been pulling a lot of all nighters. That's why I didn't go to the park, that's also why I fainted during the interview." Blanc explained.

"And this is where my inspirational quote comes in!" Ryu yelled from another room overhearing the conversation.

"I guess he's right." Blanc admitted.

"Hey Sis look at this." Rom said running up to Blanc showing her a picture that she drew.

"That's nice Rom." "Blanc said looking at the drawing. She then realized something about the book and started running towards the candidates and Ryu who were sitting near some boxes of books. "Ram stop writing in that book." Blanc said panicking.

"What's the matter Sis you have so many of these books." Ram said drawing in the book.

"Because... I PULLED THOSE ALL NIGHTERS IN ORDER TO WRITE THAT BOOK!" Blanc yelled her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You were writing a book instead of working on the satellite?" Vert asked.

"Huh, Uni what's Blanc's book about?" Noire asked.

"I haven't read the whole thing, but it's about a girl who falls from the sky and a boy with superpowers who team up to save the world." Uni answered.

"It's funny how the girl she described in the book is a lot like her." Ryu said reading the book.

"Wow the boy is now taking the girl on an air ride to dreamland, that's intense." Nepgear send reading the book.

"... STOP READING IT!" Blanc yelled.

* * *

 **Holy Crap in a crap basket. It's been too long guys. I'm very sorry I didn't update soon enough. I have three reasons: One, I'm too busy, Two, I've been doing this fanfic on my PC which I don't even get to touch for 3/4 of the day, and Three, I'm too damn lazy to get off my ass and work on the story. However, I want to thank you for your patience in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always encouraged.**  
 **Thank you and enjoy, Gaming out.**

 **P.S. Review or don't review I still post because that's me. I always keep my promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night in Leanbox Gone Wrong

**Back for chapter four; being quick this time so I don't have you guys waiting to much. Thank you to all of those who followed and reviewed my story. Thank you.**

 **And now before I start the story we need to address the disclaimer, Yay (awkward confetti and crappy fireworks). I Cause of Gaming do not own HyperDimension Neptunia the Animation. Idea Factory, Compile Heart, and Funimation own it. I only own my OC. Is that enough to cover my butt? I don't know.**

 **And now chapter four.**

* * *

"C'mon, wake up Ryu." Neptune said trying to shake the raven-haired boy awake.

"Mmm... I don't wanna. It's lazy Sunday." Ryu said groggily

"I don't care we have concert tickets to go see 5pb and I got one for you, and it isn't even Sunday, it's Friday." Neptune said now straddling Ryu still trying to wake him up, "C'mon get your lazy butt in gear!" Neptune said.

"Says the one that I do most of the work for. This is actually the first thing that you've been serious about." Ryu said trying to keep his eyes closed to sleep.

"Don't care. Now get up." Neptune said now smacking Ryu with pillow. Ryu was now turtling himself under his sheets still trying to get some sleep. Getting frustrated with her antics, he the put on hand on Neptune and pushed her off of him with ease. Neptune landed on her bottom, "Hey what was that for?" Neptune asked rubbing her bottom.

"Listen, I sleep for like five more minutes because you do not want to see the dark creature of the underworld that emerges when he does not receive enough sleep." Ryu said in a tone deeper than usual.

"Ugh fine. Five more minutes and that's it." Neptune said sternly pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever." Ryu said waving her off.

Five minutes had passed and Ryu got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and looked at his messy black hair. "Being a CPU eh?" Ryu said recounting the what Histoire told him the other day. "I guess I should be happy." He took a quick shower and got ready for the 5pb concert.

Ryu went out to the balcony and met up with Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa. "So what are the plans to getting to the concert in Leanbox?" Ryu asked walking out.

"Okay so Compa will take you and Nep Jr. In her car, IF will go on her motorcycle, and I'll just fly there." Neptune explained.

"Okay then. Let's get to it." Ryu said pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

They made it to the concert in Leanbox meeting up with Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, and Ram. "Hey guys what's up?" Ryu asked.

Noire was the first to greet him, "Oh hey Ryu." Noire said.

"Wasn't Vert suppose to meet us here?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah I don't know where she is." Noire answered.

"Okay. I bet all of you five credits that Vert holed herself up in here room playing MMOs." Ryu said pointing to IF, Compa, Neptune, Noire, Uni, Blanc, and Nepgear.

"Whaaat? I'm sure she'll be here. Something probably came up." Neptune said.

"So the bet is on?" Ryu asked with no regard to what Neptune said.

They all looked at each other for a minute, "You're on!" They all said in unison.

"Hey shouldn't we be getting to the concert?" Ryu asked looking at the time on his phone.

"Then let's get to it." Neptune said.

* * *

The group made it to the concert ten minutes before the concert started. 5pb started to rise out of the stage as the song was playing which was known as Kirihirake Gracie Star **(A/N: I also do not own this song. I think nao wrote it.)**

Shine. I dream of stars (Let's find them)

I'm over the limit

I know I'll keep surpassing myself

I won't lose to anyone.

Purple is the land and blue is the sky.

"Wow." Neptune said.

"5pb sure does live up to her reputation as the siren of Leanbox." IF said.

(Green leaves are in the air)

"Totally!" Compa said.

I want to gaze at it with you once more

(Forevermore)

You're tenderness, your warmth (I want to feel it.)

You might be far away now, but we will meet again

Shine!

I dream of stars (let's find them)

I'm over the limit

My love will not waver (Gracie Star)

Comets circle the world (they are bifrost)

I know I can cross the barrier they are

I won't lose to anyone!

Somewhere off the coast of Leanbox, a certain mouse was scuba diving looking for a certain item, "This concert or whatever is way to loud, some people are trying to get some work done here." He took a look at his radar, "I don't even know why I'm doing this, sailors are gonna start calling me sea mouse which is way too close to sea louse and that refers to a worm." He said. He came across a crystal which was glowing red. "Found it." He said.

Back to the concert, 5pb had just finished her song, "Thanks everyone! Next up, Dimension Tripper." She said.

* * *

"Well Vert didn't show up at the concert." Ryu said walk with his hands behind his head.

"I can't believe she blew us off at the concert." Noire said annoyed.

"That still means that you all owe me five credits summing it up to 35 credits... plus interest." Ryu said the last part just barely audible. "Where is she anyways?" Ryu asked.

"Don't ask me." Noire retorted. Ryu looked around the hallway

Neptune opened a door and found what looked like Vert's room.

"Uh... Hey guys? I think I found her room." Neptune said. The group the. Started to walk into her room.

"So this is her room." Ryu said looking at the figurines on the tables. He walked back into a wall feeling the wall only to turn around see a poster of two men staring at each other romantically. "AAAAHHHH!" Ryu freaked out and fell to the floor. "Holy crap. I didn't know Vert was into yaoi." Ryu said looking at the poster.

"Woah. This game says not recommended for people under 18." Neptune said pointing to a game.

"Neptune we've got some impressionable kids here." IF said gesturing to Rom and Ram.

Nepgear leaned into a room and peaked in and saw Vert in a dark room in front of six monitors playing an MMO.

"No I'll cover you myself ." Vert said focusing on the game. "Ugh fine I'll go and attack. No stay here I'll be just fine. What oh no they're to fast." Vert said still playing the game.

"There she is." Neptune said opening the door.

"What are you doing Vert?" Noire asked walking into the room.

"Oh no... not there." Vert said not paying attention to the rest.

"She's definitely playing MMOs." Blanc said.

"Four Goddesses Online." Uni read the title of the MMO Vert was playing.

"Uh... hello? Miss MMO junkie?" Neptune asked waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh I welcome you to Leanbox ladies. I apologize that I am currently tied up at the moment." Vert said smiling at them covering the microphone on her headset.

"Really Vert? You blew us off at the party." Ryu said.

"Yeah now we owe Ryu 5 credits each." Noire said still frustrated Ryu just smiled to himself.

"I intended to log in for an hour, but a castle siege started and well... you know." Vert explained.

"I think I remember you saying something about throwing a party afterwards." Blanc said.

"Look at that, she's a hardcore gamer at heart. That is truly ironic." Ryu said.

"You might even be a worse goddess than me." Neptune said.

"Not even close." IF, Noire, and Blanc said in unison.

"What? So this is what you guys finally agree on?" Neptune asked.

"Amen." Ryu said.

"Not you too." Neptune said.

* * *

Noire put on a maid's uniform consisting of a short-skirt dress, thigh-high black and white socks, black heels, and a blue ribbon around her neck. "All right we came all the way to Leanbox, and we are not leaving without a proper party." Noire said holding a broom

"Aww, can't we just fart around instead?" Neptune asked.

"No, we came for a party and we are going to get it." Noire said sternly.

"Who turned her insanity switch on?" Ryu asked sarcastically and quietly to Blanc.

"I heard that!" Noire said, "And I am not insane." Noire protested.

"Says the one who is WEARING A MAID'S OUTFIT bossing us around. Just so we can throw a party." Ryu emphasized.

"Tch... whatever." Noire said, "Ryu, you, IF, Compa, and Nepgear will go out shopping for the food. The rest, we stay ere and clean this place up." Noire said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryu said, "Let's get going."

The four left and started walking out to the market. "So should we split up?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah I think that's the best option. We split up so we can collect everything we need quicker." IF explained.

"Ok so I'll go with Nepgear and IF you can go with Compa." Ryu said.

"Alright then. Let's go." IF said.

They made it to the market and started to break into their pairs and went out shopping.

"Okay so what's the first thing we need to get?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know actually. We never wrote down a list." Nepgear said.

"Okay so then let's just go around and buy what we think they would like." Ryu said.

"But what should we buy?" Nepgear asked.

"I think we should make an oven roasted chicken. I mean we are in Vert's basilicom and that place looks all regal and formal." Ryu said.

"That does sound nice." Nepgear said.

"Yeah and we should make a garden salad topped off with olives and Roma tomatoes." Ryu said getting excited.

"Wow Ryu." Nepgear said.

"And lastly we should make a key lime pie for dessert." Ryu finished his eyes lighting up.

"Wow... That sounds like the best idea for the party!" It was now Nepgear's turn to get excited.

"Right then, let's get to shopping." Ryu said.

The two went into the supermarket and gathered everything they need for the party. They first bought the chicken, then they bought the necessary ingredients for the salad, and lastly, they bought the filling for the pie and dough for the crust. After paying for everything the started to walk back to the basilicom. "Are you sure it's a great idea to leave Compa and IF back at the market?" Ryu asked carrying a paper bag full of groceries.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Oh look there's Compa right now." Nepgear said pointing towards the nurse-in-training who was helping a certain mouse.

"Hm..." Ryu thought for a moment.

"Huh? What is it Ryu?" Nepgear asked.

"That mouse... I don't know why... But I get the feeling that he's not we he seems to be." Ryu said staring intensely at the mouse.

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"It's just that... He looks shifty. I've got a bad feeling about that mouse and I've got a spot-on intuition... Or so I've been told." Ryu said.

"Huh? What's this." Nepgear said picking up a red crystal shaped like a cross. Unfortunately, as soon as she made contact with the crystal she went limp and fell to her knees.

"Nepgear are you alright?" Ryu asked concerned for the semi-incapacitated Nepgear.

"Nothing, it's fine. Really." Nepgear said.

"I don't like how you said that. Let me see that crystal." Ryu said taking it out of Nepgear's hands. When he touched the crystal he clutched his head and fell to the floor with Compa and the mouse noticing. **(A/N. Keep in mind, back in chapter three taking place on episode two of the anime Ryu learns that he becomes a CPU so he is also affected by the same thing as the goddesses.)**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that crystal?! Get your hands off of that." The mouse ran to Ryu who was holding the crystal and swiped it from his hands.

"Ryu, Ge-Ge. What happened?" Compa asked running toward the pair.

"I don't know. It's strange. I touched that red crystal and suddenly I felt light headed and dizzy, like I was going to lose consciousness at any second." Ryu explained, "The same happened to Nepgear also." Ryu added.

"It could be anemia, but I never heard about a goddess getting the disease." Compa said.

The mouse ran past IF who was making her way towards the group who then turned to see the mouse zip past her. She felt a suspicious aura emanating from the mouse.

He found his way to an alley and stopped and rested there. "Man I can't believe that was one of the CPU's sister, that was close. And that boy the same thing happened to him." The mouse stopped and thought for a second, "No way that's not possible, there's no way that that kid is a CPU." The mouse shrugged the thought off. "But Compa though. She's an angel, Chu." The mouse said cuffing his cheeks and a blush creeping on his face.

* * *

"Ladies... and gentleman." Vert started.

"HEY!"

"I welcome you to my party." Vert said gesturing to the food on the dining table behind her.

"Seriously?" Ryu asked annoyed.

"You didn't even do anything." Blanc said.

"Let it go. It'll fall on deaf ears anyways." Noire said with defeat in her voice.

"Hey I heard you two got dizzy earlier today. Are you guys alright?" Neptune asked the two concerned.

"Oh I'm fine." Ryu said.

"Same, don't worry about it." Nepgear said.

"Well then everyone. Let us eat, drink, and be merry. In fact I've prepared a special game for this very occasion." Vert said.

"Oh wow really?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. It's better if I demonstrate." Vert said, "Neptune and Noire, could you two please back up a bit?" Vert asked.

"You got it!" Neptune said throwing her hand in the air.

"What? Why?" Noire asked skeptically.

* * *

"Alright, why don't you show us a bit of fighting spirit." Vert said before she pressed a button on a video game controller. As the two took a step back a holographic projector changed a section of the room to a forest setting and Neptune and Noire turned into dogoos, however they still retained their qualities. Neptune was a purple dogoo with her d-pad clips and Noire was a gray dogoo with her twin-tails.

"Cool." Ram said in excitement.

"Look at Nep-Nep." Compa said pointing to Neptune.

"Dude, what happened to me? I'm a dogoo." Neptune said.

"I can't believe it. Is this really me?" Noire asked baffled at what happened to her.

"I'm using a special camera to capture your expressions and movements. It then processes and holoproject them. You can also use it to search the net." Vert said gesturing to the camera.

"So I just use my lame, armless goo body to attack Noire? Okay, No-goo get ready 'cause I'm gonna Nep you until you're black and blue." Neptune said getting ready for an attack.

"Whoah, and who are you calling 'No-goo' huh?" Noire asked before Neptune, with her goo body, attacked Noire.

"Yay! The first point goes to me." Neptune said bouncing around.

"Now you've done it impertinent little slime." Noire said frustrated, "Say you're prayers, Nep-goo." Noire went to attack, unfortunately, Neptune jumps and Noire rolls and is now upside down.

"Upside down No-goo." Neptune sang.

"Incidentally, I've also prepared a simulation mode geared towards real battle so you can use this for combat training as well."

"Sounds cool." Rom said.

"I wanna play too!" Ram said raising her hand.

"Sure! You can absolutely play as much as you'd like." Vert said.

Ryu stepped in and suddenly turned into a fenrir. "Sweet I'm a fenrir." Ryu said, "Prepare yourselves for you will all face the wrath of the great beast." Ryu said trying to make his voice sound menacing. "Meow." Ryu said in a somewhat deadpan tone. Neptune tried her best to stifle a laugh before she burst out laughing.

"That's... So... Stupid... Hehe... How he... Said that... Hehe... It's funny." Neptune said in between breaths and giggles.

The others stepped in two turning into various monsters and having a time of their lives.

* * *

"It took you long enough." A woman in a cloak was standing there.

"Hey I ran as fast as my stumpy mouse legs could carry me. It's your fault for making the deadline it tight ya old hag." The mouse said.

"How many times have I told you not to talk to your masters like that!" The woman snapped. "*sigh* no matter I'll let it slide this time.

* * *

One of the guards had informed something to Vert which required her immediate attention. Noire then pressed the button in the controller and shut off the game. Everything went back to how it was.

"Hey what gives?" Neptune asked.

"There seems to be a monster breakout over in Zune District." Vert responded, "I must go and deal with this matter."

"Then let me go." Neptune said, "We signed the friendship treaty."

"Let me go as well." Blanc said, "Think of it as thanks for helping with the whole kidnapping situation."

"Hey you guys are not going without me." Noire said.

Vert smiled, "Well then, it's the four goddesses together."

"Let me go to." Nepgear said.

"Me too." Uni added.

"I wanna go to." Ram said.

"Yeah..." Rom said shyly.

"Rom, Ram, this isn't a game. You need to stay here." Blanc said.

"Uni, you need to stay here. You can't even transform properly." Noire said.

"Just leave this to the older sisters okay, Nepgear." Neptune said.

"Alright." Nepgear said.

The four stepped outside and pillars of light engulfed the four of them and they came out as their respective goddess forms. And to that they flew off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ryu said.

"Why?" IF asked.

"Well that crystal. When Nepgear picked it up, she got dizzy. The same thing happened to me too but it didn't happen to the rat who snatched it out of my hand." Ryu said, "Coincidence? I think not."

"You're right. And that rat. When I saw him, he looked suspicious running away." IF said.

"So when you put two and two together." Ryu said holding his hands out.

"Something tells me that monster breakout wasn't a random breakout." IF said.

"Sounds like a trap and there's something with that crystal that affects CPUs on contact." Ryu said, "We need to get the name of that crystal and we need to research it."

"I'll go talk to one of my guild partners working intelligence so we can identify that mouse." IF said.

"So the only thing the rest of us can do is to just sit tight and wait."

* * *

Ryu went outside to balcony so he could clear his mind and get some fresh air. He saw Nepgear standing there with a look of worry."Oh Nepgear... I didn't think you'd be out her." Ryu said walking onto the balcony. "Are you alright by any chance, Nepgear?" Ryu asked with concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm kinda worried about sis." Nepgear answered.

"Why is that?" Ryu asked.

"It's just... Today, I feel uneasy for some reason." Nepgear said. "Remember the red crystal that we touched, and how it made us feel weak?" Nepgear asked.

"I know what you mean, and... I don't like how this feels either, but, like I said, we need to just sit tight and wait. I know that I don't like to sit around and wait as much as the next guy, but it's all we can do for now." Ryu saw the worried look on Nepgear's face. "Listen. I've seen you girls in combat. I'm sure they'll be just fine. You guys strong. There's no way that they would go down so easily. Trust me." Ryu said putting a hand on Nepgear's shoulder and giving her a reassuring look. "C'mon, let's go back inside." Ryu said. The two of them walked back to see IF having a conversation with someone over one of her cellphones.

"I see. Okay. Thanks, Otome." IF finished and hung up. She turned and faced everyone else. "Looks like we were right."

"Did you find out something?" Nepgear asked.

"I had a feeling that I'd seen that mouse from the mall somewhere before. So I asked a fellow Guild member working intelligence to check it out. Sure enough, he's on every country's blacklist. He's considered a suspicious person-or rather, a suspicious mouse." IF said.

"I though there was something shady about that mouse." Ryu said.

"What?! So Mister Mouse is a bad guy?" Compa asked, "I'm sad to hear that." Compa said in a disheartened tone."

"There's more: we found out that he took a boat out to Zune District a few hours ago." IF said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ryu said.

"Right, so, like I said, those monsters popping up was no coincidence. There's still time to make the low tide. I'm gonna go take a look." IF said.

"Take me with you." Nepgear said.

"What? No! I can't expose you to danger like that." IF said.

"I can't stop worrying! Please, IF!" Nepgear pleaded.

* * *

The goddesses were approaching Zune district and were noticing that a lot of monsters were starting to appear out of no where.

"Damn, there's a ton of them." White Heart said.

"There may be a lot but they all look low-level to me." Black Heart said with a confident smirk.

"Still we mustn't let the, make it into town. We need to kill them here, before-" Purple Heart was suddenly cut-off when she saw giant gun batteries that were appearing out of the ground. The artillery weapons started firing at the goddesses which put them on the defensive for a short time, dodging and cutting the laser beams in half.

"So these big ones are the main attraction?" White Heart asked still dodging the shots.

"They're worthy enemies, at least." Green Heart added.

"Perfect, there's one for each of us!" Black Heart said. She propelled herself forward going in for an attack. "Time to race!" She yelled.

"You're not stealin' a march on me!" White heart yelled flying in behind White Heart.

"Wait, you three! The textbook method is to stick together and take them out one at a time!" Purple Heart yelled.

"Spineless textbook." Black Heart retorted.

"Honestly... They all get weirdly cocky when they transformed. Purple Heart said mentally face palming herself, "Though I'm the same way, of course!" Purple Heart said with a cocky smirk.

Meanwhile IF was on her motorcycle with Nepgear riding with her. "Listen to me, Nepgear; don't take any risks. If you feel even a little threatened, you retreat to safety right away, got it?" If said.

"Yes. Thank you, IF." Nepgear said.

Back to the goddesses, "LACE RIBBON DANCE!" Black Heart yelled slashing the artillery robot before it disappeared into data fragments. "That makes me first." She said confidently.

"TANZERINE TROMBE!" White Heart yelled in her enragement face slashing the next battery before it dematerialized into data fragments as well. "Crap, I'm second?" White Heart said annoyed.

"Looks like they're not done yet." Black Heart said.

"RAINY RATNAPURA!" Green Heart yelled.

"CROSS COMBINATION." Purple Heart yelled, both of the goddesses taking out the last two robots at the same time.

"I suppose we can call that a tie." Black Heart said.

"Which means they're both last." White Heart finished.

"Technically, I was a tiny bit faster." Green Heart said not wanting to take last place.

"Alright, last place is fine by me then." Purple Heart said in a defeated tone.

Suddenly, black plug-like cables came out of the ground and wrapped up Blanc and Noire, as well as, Neptune and Vert. "Wh-what this." Purple Heart said struggling with the cables.

"Don't fuck with me!" White Heart said.

"Ugh these bastards are tough." Black Heart stated trying to fly free of the clutches of the wires.

"These won't stop me." Green Heart said struggling to escape the grasps of the wires.

"Looks like it's about time." A witch far off on the distance said. Purple Heart took notice of the woman.

"She must be the one pulling the strings." Purple Heart said.

The witch inserted the red, cross-looking crystals into a container. "Now, CPUs... Fall to my sanctuary!" She then threw the container above the goddesses which then immediately created a cage that was shaped like a pyramid.

"Th-This light..." Was all White Heart could say. The wires then straighten themselves out and put the goddesses into somewhat compromising positions.

"Wh-Why is my power dropping?!" Black Heart asked.

"It's that stone. If we destroy it...!" Purple Heart in a vain attempt to destroy the stone threw her sword word the stone. The sword then dematerialized just shy of hitting the stone. Purple Heart was then restricted by the wires.

"Nothing powered by share energy can get near that stone be it a weapon or a CPU herself." The witch said.

"What's going on here?" Vert asked.

"The stone is called an Anticrystal. It severs the much needed link with your sharicite, stripping you of your power." The witch explained.

"'Anticrystal'...?" Purple Heart asked. Sounds of a camera went off and Purple Heart saw the mouse taking pictures of the goddesses' 'bondage'.

"These are some great pics! They'll create a worldwide sensation!" The mouse said snapping pictures.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"Don't be too sure. A goddess's power bleeds away inside the Anticrystal field. Which means your chances are plummeting by the second." The witch said letting out a maniacal laughter.

IF and Nepgear were arriving at the scene of the battle. "It's quiet." IF stated.

"Maybe they've already wiped out the monsters?" Nepgear said. Suddenly an r-4 robot appeared. IF pulled out her pistol, took a few shots, and it dematerialized.

"They're still here! Where are Nep and the others?" IF asked.

"IF, look!" Nepgear exclaimed. As they approached the purple light over the hill. The two saw the Anticrystal field and the goddesses who were constricted by the black wires. "Neptune..." Nepgear ran to Neptune, but she was stopped by IF. All Nepgear could so was sit and see her sister along with the other goddesses suffer from the bondage of the wires.

* * *

 **There we go. Chapter 4 complete. Please follow and review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Any advice with be considered and looked at. Thanks and I'll see you guys later.**

 **P.S. Review or no review I always post 'cause that's me. I always keep my promise... No matter what!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Candidates Strike Back

**Chapter 5 yeah! I really don't have anything to say. Enjoy chapter 5.**

 **Also, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation; Idea Factory, Compile Heart, and Funimation own it.**

 **That covers my butts. We don't want lawyers knocking down my door and shoving a lawsuit in my face.**

 **And Now chapter 5.**

* * *

Last time on The Unknown God...

"I welcome you to Leanbox ladies." Vert said.

"That mouse... I don't know why... But I get the feeling that he's not we he seems to be." Ryu said staring intensely at the mouse.

"There seems to be a monster breakout over in Zune District." Vert responded, "I must go and deal with this matter."

"Something tells me that monster breakout wasn't a random breakout." IF said.

"Sounds like a trap and there's something with that crystal that affects CPUs on contact." Ryu said.

"Now, CPUs... Fall to my sanctuary!" She then threw the container above the goddesses which then immediately created a cage that was shaped like a pyramid.

"What's going on here?" Vert asked.

"A goddess's power bleeds away inside the Anticrystal field. Which means your chances are plummeting by the second." The witch said letting out a maniacal laughter.

* * *

 **Begin Chapter 5: The Candidates Strike Back**

"M-My power." Black Heart said.

"A goddesses power bleeds away inside the anticrystal field." The witch explained.

"Who are you?" Purple Heart said.

"The name's Arfoire girly. I'm the one who'll bring the gospel of chaos to this world run by four brats." The one who called herself Arfoire said. She then let out a maniacal laugh before the mouse ruined her moment.

"And I'm Warechu! I'm the No. 3 mascot in the rodent world." He said.

"Rat... Don't interrupt my big scene!" Arfoire scolded.

"What the cheese lady? I'm the one who dug up the Anticrystals in the cave in Lastation and in the ocean in Leanbox." Warechu said.

"Hmph!" She scoffed, "This all started when I found the first one in that forest in Planeptune! And don't forget I did the big job stealing that stone in Lowee's basilicom." Arfoire said in a boastful tone.

"Lowee's basilicom?" Green Heart had a troubled expression, "Blanc, the Anticrystal did you-?" Green Heart asked.

"Don't look at me, I kept it under tight surveillance, but it went missing during the whole kidnapping mess." Blanc explained.

"If you'd told us..." Green Heart said before she was interrupted.

"What do you want from me?! I had no idea there were more." Blanc said.

As the two argued, Black Heart went into deep about the cave in Lastation, "Cave?" She asked remembering the time when her transformation broke. "Don't tell me."

"Noire, what is it?!" Purple Heart asked before her transformation broke and she reverted back into her human self. "What? My transformation!" Just then, the other three goddesses, as well, we're forced back to their human forms.

"Hehe. Didn't I tell you?" Arfoire asked with an arrogant smirk, "As long as you're in the Anticrystal field, your powers will bleed away.

"I can't believe this." Vert said.

All Nepgear could do was sit as she watched the entire thing unravel. "Neptune... NEPTUNE!" Nepgear yelled out to her sister.

"Nep jr.?" Neptune was shocked to hear the voice of her beloved sister. Soon, custom bit robots surrounded IF and Nepgear.

"Nepgear we have to go." IF said. Nepgear reluctantly mounted IF's motorcycle and they made their way back to Leanbox killing any monsters in her way. Nepgear could only look back at Zune District and think about her sister in the bondage of those wires. At this moment she could not think of a fate any worse for her sister.

* * *

"What in the world is going on, IF?" Asked a holographic Histoire.

"I'm not sure exactly but she mentioned something about Anticrystals. I think they're stealing the CPUs' powers." IF responded.

"'Anticrystals'?" Histoire asked.

"Yes. Could you research them for us, Miss Histoire?" IF asked.

"Of course." The Tome responded, "But I warn you, it will take three days." She finished.

"Maybe next time you could use blast processing." IF joked.

"I'll try." Histoire responded. "Now, Nepgear, Ryu, both of you come back to Planeptune with IF and Compa." Histoire said, "Uni, you, Rom and Ram should all go home as well. Goodbye." Histoire finished.

"Well you heard her-"

"Wait, you know I can't agree to go home just like that. Explain this better." Uni cutoff IF.

"Yeah. Usually my big sis can take down bad guys with one punch so what give?!" Ram asked.

"Is she going to die?" Rom asked in a disheartened tone.

"I-I'm sure she'll be fine! It's not easy to take down a goddess-." Compa was cutoff by Uni.

"But... You just said their powers were stolen." Uni said.

"I'm sorry." Nepgear who had been the most quiet had spoken up. Everyone turned to her to see a saddened and remorseful face.

"Nepgear, it's not your fault." Ryu said.

"It is." She said, "The stone I picked up when we were shopping... That must've been the Anticrystal."

"Playing the blame game here won't do us any good, so let's not." IF said.

Tears started to well up in Nepgear's eyes, "Back then... If I'd really thought about why I got dizzy then... If I'd told our sisters..."

"That's right you idiot." Uni said, "Noire is strong she would never let herself get captured... Not alone at least. But because of you..." Uni closed her eyes, tears welling up in her face now. "I wish they'd capture you because then no one would miss you!" She said before running out of the room. Nepgear just sat there now crying. Ryu just who had not been talking most of the time just let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Back at Zune District.**

"Aw Jeez I'm so bored! I wanna play video games!" An incredibly bored Neptune said.

"I can't believe you, Neptune." Noire said disappointedly.

"You do realize we've been captured right?" Blanc asked.

"But if only I had the Four Goddesses Online chat room, at least... I had an appointment with my guild!" Vert said.

"You to Vert?" Noire asked.

"Wow, MMO junkies are good to have around at a time like this!" Neptune exclaimed. "Okay, I'm gonna try and make our demands." Neptune said, "Hey you! C'mon I know you're there. What was your name Arf-something." Neptune said.

"Did you seriously forget my name already?" Arfoire asked annoyed.

"Uh... What was it "Arfy-warf, Arfourdeeto." Neptune kept getting her name wrong.

"I told you, it's Arfoire." Arfoire said getting annoyed.

"Okay whatever Art-Farts, give us something to kill time with, I'm gonna died of boredom." Neptune ignoring what Arfoire said.

"Hmph, you're already heading for the grave anyway." Arfoire said.

"Hey she didn't shoot me down." Neptune said, "So does that mean I can keep calling her Art-Farts?" Neptune asked Noire.

"Don't ask me." Noire replied.

"Hey are you even listening to me." Arfoire asked in annoyance, "I went to the trouble of giving you your death sentence!"

"Hmm? What?" Neptune asked.

"Hmph, just look down." Arfoire said. They goddesses did as they were told and were quite surprised to see something that was quite scary to them.

"What is this?" Noire asked.

"It's quite creepy." Vert said.

"Another effect of the Anticrystal...?" Blanc stated. What they didn't know was that the black substance was coming from themselves dripping away slowly.

"In time it will torment you to death." Arfoire said, "Enjoy the short hours you have left." She said tipping her hat.C

* * *

 **Leanbox Basillicom**

Ryu was walking around the basillicom looking for a certain black-haired CPU candidate. It took him a while, however he found her sitting on the ground outside of the basillicom against the wall, her face buried into her knees small tears dripping from her face. "Hey..." Uni looked up to the sound of Ryu's voice, "Are you all right?" He asked.

"*sniff* Why do you care?" Uni retorted.

"Well why not? We're friends after all and I believe that friends should stick by each other no matter what happens." Ryu walked up to Uni and sat down next to her. He then put his arm around her and Uni instinctively leaned in on the hug. A long silence came between the two until Ryu decided to break it. "Ya know, When I was a kid, my grandfather always said that if you stick by someone through their worst times, you end up being their lifelong friend and he always said that a lifelong friend is just like your family." Another silence came upon the two. "Listen, I probably don't know how you're feeling right now, but I do know what your feeling." Ryu said.

"And what would that be?" Uni retorted, her tear-stained face looking at Ryu.

"Anger, frustration, guilt, fear, sadness, and maybe even a bit of betrayal." Ryu said. All Uni did was look down at the ground. "Listen you can't just sit here and wallow in your own emotions for too long. Don't forget you hurt a certain pinkette's feelings and you need to apologize." Uni looked back up at him, "Look it's nobody's fault and you shouldn't take your anger out on Nepgear none of us knew until now. Plus... We need to think of a game plan to save the CPUs." Ryu finished. Uni wiped the tears from her face and the two got up.

"Thanks Ryu, I needed that." She said. Ryu started to walk back, but something held Uni back. "Ryu wait." Uni said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Before Ryu could react, he felt a pair of soft lips come against his. Ryu was taken back by the action. Sure, Ryu did like her like that but he never knew how she felt about him so something like this was... well... a big-ass surprise to him (Don't you guys start thinking weird crap now.) The two parted from their kiss and all Ryu could do was stare in surprise at Uni who's face was redder than anything Ryu had seen before.

"I've kinda had these feelings for a while and I didn't really know how to tell you." Uni explained.

Ryu just hugged Uni and went in to kiss her again until...

"Hey you guys we've been looking for you two." Both Ryu and Uni parted away quickly and with red faces. Ram along with Rom had found the two.

"Dammit." Ryu muttered under his breath.

"C'mon we need to get you two back and Uni needs to apologize." Ram said.

"Sure lets go." Ryu said. The twins led the way back and Ryu and Uni walked along side each other. Ryu's hand made its way to Uni's on the way back and the two teens intertwined their fingers and each one heard each other's hand on the way back.

"Nepgear." Rom said.

"C'mon, hurry." Ram said pulling on Uni.

"I-I know." Uni said.

"Uni." Nepgear said.

"Let's be friends again." Rom said holding out her hand. Nepgear took it and the others put their hand on top.

"I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry." Uni said.

"It's fine." Nepgear said.

"I know- I know it's not your fault Nepgear. I know, but..." Uni started to choke on her own words.

"I know how you feel." Nepgear said. Tears started to come out of Uni's eyes again and she ran up to Nepgear and gave her a hug. Everyone stood outside on the balcony until the sun started to rise up.

Uni who was staring out into the sunrise turned to face everyone else. "I though that no one was stronger than Noire." she said, "That as long as she was around, things would be fine no matter what."

"I'm the same, you know I can't do anything with Neptune." Nepgear said, "I don't know what to do now either..."

"That's easy." Ram spoke up, "We just gotta save them ourselves."

"I wanna save our sisters, too." Rom chimed in.

"But we can't transform..." Nepgear said.

"Then we just need to learn to!" Ram said.

"I'll learn how." Rom said.

"Do you really think we can?" Nepgear asked the twins.

"Noire told me... That the reason I can't transform is that I've put a limiter on my heart." Uni said.

"A limiter on your heart?" Nepgear asked with a puzzled expression.

"It means that I'm scared of something." Uni explained.

"I'm scared of monsters." Rom said.

"Yeah, me too." Nepgear agreed.

"Then we'll all just train together until we're not scared of them!" Ram said.

"You might be right." Uni said.

"And what about Ryu?" Nepgear asked everyone turned to look at her, "What's he afraid of?"

Everyone's attention turned to Ryu who had not said anything was just sitting on the ledge of the railing watching the sunrise who seemed to have been in deep thought. "I guess I'm afraid of..." Ryu stopped to think for a moment, "Losing the ones I love, those important to me. Not being there and able to protect them and hurting them before I leave or they leave. Before I landed in this dimension, I never got a chance to say goodbye, all my friends and family are probably worried sick and they don't even know where I am. I left without a trace and no one will ever be able to find me." He finished.

"Wow, really?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah. I've never really been afraid of anything. I'm willing to die for my friends even if there's been a fight, if it means that they live, it's worth it to me." He said flashing a sincere smile. They all walked back inside and turned on Vert's new game and asked Compa if she could help them all train.

* * *

 **After some time (I'm too lazy.)**

"Uni, Rom, Ram!" IF called, "Your attendants have come to pick you-" IF went quiet when she saw the CPU candidates and Ryu training using Vert's simulation game and Compa, who was a flower monster, was voluntarily being the punching bag. She was hit by Ram and was knocked out of the game and reverted back to her human form.

"Owie... That really hurt." Compa said sitting down and rubbing her head.

"Compa, are you okay." IF asked with concern.

"I'm okay! This is training." Compa replied.

"What?" IF turned to see the candidates and Ryu holding their weapons in a simulated plains area. "This is Lady Vert's game, right?" IF asked.

"We thought we'd do combat training." Nepgear replied.

"She said there was a battle mode, remember?" Uni added.

"I told them I'd play the enemy." Compa said, "If it helps Ge-Ge and the others transform, I'll be happy too!" She finished.

"Transform?" IF asked.

"We've decided we'll go and save our sisters together." Uni explained.

"So we want to get stronger." Nepgear added.

"Whoa, hold on, Nepgear." IF said, "Even Nep and the others got caught!" She said.

"Yeah, but I think we still have to do this. Because we've inherited the goddesses' powers, too!" Nepgear said.

"*sigh* I had a feeling this would happen." IF said, "But Compa doesn't get to be the enemy. I'll do it." She said.

"Iffy." She said.

"It's fine. Alright let's get started." IF said.

"GA-THUNK! Found you."

"Oh look it's Abnes. Ugh, why is she here." Ryu said in a disgusted tone, "And how did she even get here?"

* * *

 **Off in Zune District (Yes again)**

"Haven't you managed to upload the pics yet, rat?!" Arfoire asked in irritation.

"I didn't think I'd be on an analog line, chu." Warechu (Or Pirachu) retorted, "And this modem I found in the trash heap is only 56k. I'm dying here, chu."

"You knew full well this place didn't have cell phone reception!" Arfoire said.

"You're the big cheese; any onsite mishaps are on you, chu!" He retorted.

"Tch. Just hurry it up." Arfoire said.

"Tell that to the modem, chu!" Warechu said.

* * *

 **Back at the basillicom (it's going to be a recurring theme from now on, maybe)**

"Hmm, it looks like only the little sisters are home, and all four goddesses are gone." Abnes said, "Something definitely happened!"

"Er, I believe her name is Abnes...?" Nepgear said be fire Uni interjected.

"Look we're busy here, so don't interrupt!" Uni commanded.

"Who is she?" Compa asked.

"She's Abnes, self-proclaimed guardian of the children of the world." Ryu said sarcastically.

"She's also the one who pissed off Nep in Lowee, remember?" IF said.

"Um, Miss Abnes?" Nepgear asked, "We don't really have time to-" Nepgear was cutoff by Abnes.

"Shut up!" Abnes said, "A half-developed unlittle girl is a girl I don't care about." She put her ands on her hips, "With the CPUs gone, this is my chance to turn Rom and Ram back into normal little girls." She said, "Nice idea, if I do say so myself! Yes it's like a splendor in the gras."

"And if they don't want to?" Ryu asked.

"Shut up. I don't care about guys like you, and why are you here?" Abnes asked, "I bet you're just a pervert who's into little girls." Abnes mocked.

"Grrrr, you're lucky I haven't thrown you out the window by now because you're really getting under my freakin' nerves." Ryu said, "And you haven't seen me when I'm angry." He said with a tick mark on his head and making a fist.

"Whatever." Abnes waved it off, "Now, you cute little girls, let's hold hands and play a game!" She said to the twins.

The twins gave each other a look that looked like they understood what each one was thinking. "Sure, let's play this game, I don't know about the holding hands part but, okay." Ram said.

"Um, Okay?" Abnes had a puzzled look.

Rom pulled out the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, held her hands together and gave Abnes the most sincere look ever, "Please?" She said.

"Well, okay." Abnes said. Abnes stepped into the simulated area and turned into a skeleton, still retaining her blonde hair and dress. "S-Say, little girls , are you sure this is what you want to play?" Abnes asked with uncertainty, "How about a more, you know, girlish game?" She asked. Uni clicked off the safety on her rifle and Ryu spun his sword in his hand, a small flame tailing the tip of the blade.

"Everyone, ATTACK!" Ram yelled. As the five went after the self-proclaimed idol of the girls, IF and Compa were flipping through the manual for the game.

"Iffy, this says you can battle against computer characters." Compa pointed out.

"That figures." IF said, "These things usually have a mode like that."

"Should we tell them?" Compa asked looking at the five who were hitting Abnes around like a ping pong ball.

"Well... Maybe later." IF said, "It looks like they're having fun."

"Grrr... I WILL WIN!" Abnes yelled running towards Rom and Ram who got ready and hit Abnes into the air.

"Nice one girls. Next time try to keep your power in your hips." Ryu said.

* * *

 **Later (yes that's all I've got)**

A computerized Ancient Dragon let out a ferocious roar as Nepgear went in to deal the finishing blow. "This will finish you off." She said slashing it one last time.

"Wow, you guys defeated an Ancient dragon together." Compa said in awe while tying up Abnes in bandages after the last injury. Obviously not paying attention to her patient.

"Ow that hurt, you quack nurse." Abnes said rudely.

"Sorry, I was distracted." She said.

"Hey spawn another one, I wanna try out a new move I was working on." Ryu said.

"Sure." IF spawned another ancient dragon and Ryu just stood there looking at it.

"All right lets see what this move can do." He said getting into his fighting stance, "TERMINAL VELOCITY!" He yelled. He ran past the ancient dragon slashing and repeating the process, coming from different directions, his speed increasing by the second. His speed increased tremendously, his figure becoming a blur. It was becoming hard for everyone to follow him with how fast he was going. He then spawned a boost panel in front of him and stopped himself. The power of the wind being so great that it created a shockwave behind him. "If that wasn't enough, then this'll finish you off!" He then pushed himself off of the boost panel, his speed greater than anything everyone else saw. A wind cone was forming over his body and his sword was engulfed in a blue flame. He has reached terminal velocity. He flew past the dragon letting out one final slash. He stopped himself on a glyph and the dragon disappeared into data fragments. Ryu just standing there panting.

"Goodness... That. Was. Incredible!" Nepgear said.

"Yeah, you were going so fast it was like super speed." Ram said.

"That's because my attack makes me go fast reaching a speed faster than anything until my final attack let's me reach terminal velocity a speed so fast, it's faster than sound." Ryu explained.

"We beat a lot of them, but we still haven't managed to transform." Uni said.

"Yeah... but if we defeat lots more-"IF cut Nepgear off with urgent news.

"Apparently we don't have time for that." IF said showing them a picture from her phone of the goddesses in their bondage, "The whole world is about to know that the four goddesses have been captured.

"They've been captured?" Abnes asked in excitement, "That's a little girl chance."

Compa put the bandages around Abnes' mouth to silence her, "Your nurse says that you need to rest quietly." She said.

"When the citizens see their goddesses like this, our countries' shares could take a nosedive." IF explained, "In which case..."

"Our sharicites will give us less power." Nepgear finished.

"Then we have to save them fast, before the effect kicks in!" Uni said.

"Then let's go." Ryu said. Everyone left the basillicom, Uni, Rom, Ram, and Ryu went with Compa in her car and Nepgear rode with IF on her motorcycle.

* * *

 **In Zune District (I'm not stopping)**

A black substance kept dripping and a pool of it was starting to get bigger. "The pool's getting bigger." Vert stated.

"I wonder what will happen if it overtakes us." Noire said.

"I should've researched counter measures against the stone, but all I did was hide it away and forget about it." Blanc said remorsefully.

"C'mon, everybody, cheer up." Neptune said, "We're okay for now and there's still hope for this." She said.

"Normally I don't mind your positivity, but at times like this, it's seriously annoying." Noire stated.

"You're in denial." Blanc said.

"But hey, it's better than deciding there's no hope." Neptune countered.

"Impossible over-optimism isn't useful either." Noire said.

"Oh, but it's not impossible." Vert interjected, "Your sisters are still out there, aren't they?" Vert said.

"Uni? She's never even fought without me before." Noire said.

"And Rom and Ram are at an age where I need to protect them." Blanc said.

"And Nep Jr. seems like she's got it together, but she's a really clingy kid. I'm not sure she can do it." Neptune added.

"Are you sure that's not your egos talking?" Vert asked, "Yes, they're sweet girls. Even I'd like for them to stay like this forever. But maybe that attitude keeps them in the role of your 'dear little sisters' who can't transform." Vert said, "Don't you agree?" Vert asked. Neptune looked in deep thought until her concentration was broken when Warechu informed Arfoire of the approaching group.

"They're here, chu." He said looking at a radar, "And it seems the sisters came with backup, chu."

"Hmph, what can they do?" Arfoire asked, "They won't even manage to make it here." She said looking at the goddesses, "Don't you agree?" She asked them.

The group exited the vehicles and looked towards the goddesses. "Ge-Ge and the others can't transform..." Compa said.

"Even if the CPUs screw up, seeing their sisters fight to save them should settle the citizens." IF said, "It should mitigate the damage to the shares." IF said.

"True, but..."

"Plus, I want to believe too, I want to believe these girls can do it." IF walked towards the group.

"Everyone ready?" Uni asked. Everyone just responded with a nod and a look of confidence. Everyone then charged into the fray. Nepgear slashed three robot monsters. Rom blocked the incoming attacks and Ram attacked them.

"You keep fighting and I'll keep protecting." Rom said.

"Yeah, we'll be unbeatable." Ram said.

Uni aimed at the robots with her rifle and fired a couple of rounds, however she missed. She loaded in a new clip and aimed in. "Hit home!" She said as she took down a few.

Compa came on and stabbed one with her giant syringe, "This'll hurt." She said.

IF came in behind Compa and slashed two of them with her quatars, "You're in my way." She said as the two went back to back.

Ryu unleashed a flurry of slashes cutting down anything in his path. Two robots came in from in front and behind him. He jump and did a backflip over the robot behind him as they smashed into each other and Ryu delivered the killing blow.

A robot appeared in front of Nepgear readying an attack. Nepgear summoned a glyph to protect herself. The robot fired on Nepgear.

"Nepgear!" Ram saw and ran to help her which made Rom lowered her guard and turn her back on the robot that was firing on her. Rom got shot in the back by a robot and Ram turned to help Rom, but was then eventually surrounded by the robots. Fortunately, Uni took them down.

"Rom, Ram, regroup." She said while sliding down a hill.

"Behind you!" Ram yelled. A robot appeared behind Uni. She turned to shoot it, unfortunately, she was out of ammo.

"Commin' at ya!" Ryu said slashing the robot.

"Thanks." Said Uni. Ryu just gave her a smile and a nod. They both turned to Nepgear who ran to the robot that was shooting her and slashed it. It disappeared into data fragments, however another one (heh) came in and shot Nepgear's sword, which dematerialized. It started shooting at Nepgear who all she could do was summon a glyph and protect herself. More robots surrounded Ryu and Uni and started shooting them. Ryu tried dodging them, however was overpowered and getting shot at from all sides, which forced him to summon a glyph. Uni helplessly tried to fend off one of the robots trying to attack her with her gun.

"What should I do?" She asked herself, "(Was I wrong?)" She looked at the twins who were getting overpowered, "(We weren't ready to fight yet. At this rate... Everyone's going to die because of me. I can't do anything... Help me Neptune.)" She suddenly realized something, "(I'm falling back on Neptune again. But without her, I can't...)"

She then remembered what Uni told her, "(Noire told me... That the reason I can't transform is that I've put a limiter on my heart.)"

"(limiter?)" Nepgear asked with a puzzled expression.

"(It means that I'm scared of something.)" Uni responded.

"(What am I afraid of?)" Nepgear asked herself, "(Is it of losing my big sister? Or is it not being able to stay her little sister? No that's not it. It's of getting stronger than her.)" Her pupils flashed a power button symbol.

Compa took notice, "Iffy, it's Ge-Ge." She said. Nepgear then gave off an Aura. It was visible and pink. The force was enough to destroy the monster that was overpowering her.

"(I want to stay as Neptune's little sister forever. But if it means getting back...)" She thought, "I'LL BE STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE!" She was then engulfed in a bright column of light. Her hair became a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and was lengthened to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turned a bright blue color and her hair clip is now a round white piece with a blue center. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. Her beam-saber is replaced with a gunblade. She shot out of her gunblade, a bright pink laser coming out and hitting the robot that was attacking Uni.

"Nepgear!" She called out. She then shot a couple more and took down the robots that were overpowering Rom and Ram.

"Nepgear." Rom said.

"Awesome!" Said Ram.

Nepgear then shot the robots that were attacking Ryu. "Nice one G." He said looking at her. Nepgear nodded at them and turned towards the light coming from the Anticrystal chamber. "The one thing I can't do is back down." She said her voice sounding a little more mature. She summoned a boost panel, "So... I'll just have to fight!" She said flying off into the distance.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 everyone. Sorry for not updating for to long again. Anyways, I originally planned to update it yesterday, but I didn't have time to edit all of it. Thanks again, and please be sure to leave a review. It really helps. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Review or not, though, I will update... I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISE.**

 **P.S. This is going to be an OCxUni pairing if you didn't read the summary of my Nepfic (I know I'm a little late.) See ya and take care. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Update

OK guys so like, real talk here. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading recently and it has been a very long time and the

reason for that is because I've just been a lazy son of a bitch. And secondly, after reading through it, I saw that first,

It was inconsistent with the narration tone, and second, I could have done better with the overall story. So I decided to

scrap the story all over again with the same Idea. There will also been a bit more relationship building and more

character development. I will also b adding a bit more backstory with the OCs and I will also be adding more OCs in the

near future. So I hope you all understand and again I'm sorry for not updating. I forgot to mention that I now started my

Sophomore year in High school and my classes are going to be more of a bitch than they were before, so don't expect

uploads from me. I will try to upload as best as I can. Again I'm sorry.


End file.
